Luna!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: There's a girl called Luna Kirkwall. She lives in her grandfathers mansion. The Pevensies come to stay. They get swept off to a magical land and a blonde boy falls in love with her. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Luna!**

**Summary: There's a girl called Luna Kirkwall. She lives in her grandfathers mansion. The Pevensies come to stay. They get swept off to a magical land and a blonde boy falls in love with her. Enjoy.**

**AN: This is a new story called Luna! Please enjoy and review :) based on LWW :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA KIRKWALL!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Hi my name is Luna Kirkwall. Im 16 years old. I have dirty blonde hair and a side fringe. I have light blue eyes that have tints of green throughout them. I'm 5,9 in hight and I'm slim. I don't believe in myself at all. I play guitar to pass the time. I live with my grandfather (Professor Kirke) I'm the only child that lives here and that's why I play my music. This is my story.

* * *

Luna's POV...

"Luna dear please stop playing that noise and get ready for the guests." my grandfather shouted to me.

"Alright grandfather." I shouted and placed my guitar back on its stand and chucked my song book on my bed as I flung open my wardrobe.

I pulled out a top that hung off my shoulders and an old skirt. I didn't put any shoes on as I just couldn't be bothered. I was walking down the corridor, trying to sort out my hair when Mrs Mccready was walking down the same corridor. I squeaked and flung myself down the next corridor.

"Now Professor Kirke's granddaughter is staying her also, so you girls will be staying with her in her bedroom and you two boys are staying in the room next door. Everyone got it?" she shouted.

God sometimes I really want to hit her because she is incredibly annoying sometimes. I got myself back to my feet and walked back into the main corridor when I got caught by Mrs Mccready. I hunched my shoulders at the sound of her voice.

"Ah this is his granddaughter." she said motioning me to come over.

I had a fake smile on and I walked over to these 4 strangers.

"I'm Luna. Nice to meet you." I said with a blank expression on my face.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"I'm Susan Pevensie."

"I'm Edmund Pevensie."

"I'm Peter Pevensie, nice to meet you." he said and held out his hand wanting me to shake it.

I slammed my hand into his and shook it. He smiled and I thought my heart just stopped. I smiled back and then cleared my throat and said,

"Eh right, let's get you guys to your rooms."

* * *

Peter's POV...

We had been evacuated from the city to live with a man called Digory Kirke. We were waiting to be picked up when a scary looking woman came up the path with a horse and cart. Oh come on really, your joking she lives with him. Anyway we got in the cart and she got us to this mansion. My mouth fell open with pure shock. I then smiled a grateful smile. When she pulled the horse to a stop I jumped out and helped Susan and Lu off the cart. Edmund as usual ignored my help and fell out the cart. I sighed and grabbed my bag and handed Su and Lu theirs leaving Edmund to get his own.

"Come on children hurry up now. It's getting late." the scary lady said.

We hurried across the path that lead to huge wooden double doors of his house. She flung them open and started explaining rules and said that Digory's granddaughter lived with him. We were walking down the corridor when we heard a huge thump.

"Peter what was that?" Lucy said gripping my hand tightly.

"I don't know Lu, it was probably a book or something being dropped." I said reassuringly.

She kept talking and then a girl appeared. She had extremely long dirty blonde hair and she was tall and slim.

"Their is his granddaughter." I watched closely as she hunched her shoulders at the sound of her voice.

When she turned round it was obvious she had a fake smile on her face. This girls name was Luna. I love that name. She had light blue eyes with tints of green throughout them. They were beautiful. She had a side fringe as well. It fell over her right eye. We all introduced ourselves and then she took us to our rooms. Me and Edmund dumped are bags and I tried having a conversation with him but he kept shutting me out.

"Edmund talk to me please?" I said, sadness lingering in my voice.

"No because I have nothing to say to you." he mumbled crossly.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence until we heard gasping and clapping and the sound of a guitar. It was amazing. I stood up and walked over to the wall that was incredibly thin. Lucy and Susan were having a ball in their. I decided I would go threw. I left Edmund on his own.

"So did you write that song?" I said leaning against the wooden door frame.

She stopped and smiled she then placed her guitar on its stand. She walked up to me and whispered,

"Yeh I did, I wrote every song in that book. I warn you, don't touch my book."

I chuckled and walked in. Lucy and Susan were sitting on their beds. I sighed and sat down. Susan looked at me and Lucy asked,

"What's wrong Peter?"

"It's Edmund... He doesn't want to talk to me any more." I said as I put my head in my hands.

Lucy smiled at me and put her hand on my shoulder. Soon the door creaked open and Luna walked back in. She sighed and sat next to me.

"I walked past your room. Maybe you should try and talk to him again." she said.

"There is no point Luna, he hates me. He has ever since are father left for the war. " I said.

Luna sighed and walked out.

* * *

Luna's POV...

I was fed up of this young Pevensies behaviour. I walked out of my room and down the hall to the boys room. I knocked and all I heard was a book hit the door. I growled and flung open the door to see him crying. I softened and walked over to him.

"Edmund are you alright?" I asked him sitting on the end of his bed.

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone." he mumbled into into his pillow.

"Edmund your brother wants to talk to you. You two are brothers your supposed to argue but your supposed to make up. Your supposed to play pranks and have fun as well. I know it must be hard for you right now but you have to look forward rather than back." I said and left him alone,

but he shouted to me,

"Can you get Pete for me Luna?"

"Yes of course Edmund." I walked back to my room and walked over to Peter.

I sat next to him and whispered,

"Ed wants to talk to you." He looked up and smiled running out of the room to his room.

He walked in and Edmund was sitting up and looking at Peter with his brown eyes.

Oh dear this could end badly...

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked the first chapter :) please review :) thanks. All Welcome **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 for you folks :) It starts off with the end of the first day and then goes onto the next when Lucy and Luna find the wardrobe :P Enjoy and review :) Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA! I DONT OWN BREAKEVEN EITHER **

**:( SADLY I LOVE THIS SONG HAHA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peters POV...

I was running down the corridor and as I entered the room I was sharing with Ed he stared at me with an almost death stare. My eyes grew dark as did his. His used to sparkle, now they are just dull and misty. I walked in and went to sit with him when he stood up and growled at me.

"What are you growling at me for Ed?" I said rather angrily.

"YOU HAD TO SEND LUNA IN DIDNT YOU PETE! CAN I NEVER BE LEFT ALONE ANYMORE?" he screamed the anger very evident in his eyes.

"I NEVER ASKED HER TO COME IN HERE! SHE CAME IN HERE HERSELF BECAUSE SHE WAS CLEARLY FED UP WITH YOUR BRATTY BEHAVIOR!"

"BUT I DONT WANT ANYONE TO TALK TO ME PETE! I JUST WANT TO BE ON MY OWN! I DONT NEED YOU HOVERING OVER ME EVERY SECOND OF MY LIFE, WORRYING ABOUT ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted as tears filled those angry brown eyes of his.

"FINE! I DONT NEED YOU EDMUND!" I whispered angrily as I left the room closing the door behind me.

I was walking back to Luna's room when I heard a sad tune being played. It brought tears to my eyes because I really did need Ed. It was the heat of the moment that, that came out the way it did. She started singing. My heart started beating ten times faster. She had an amazing voice.

_**"I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even**_

_**Her best days will be some of my worst**_  
_**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**_  
_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**_  
_**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no**_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,**_  
_**And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok**_  
_**I'm falling to pieces, yeah,**_  
_**I'm falling to pieces..."**_

It brought more and more tears to my eyes. I carried on walking and then I broke into a run and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind me, causing the music to stop. I sat against the door crying into my hands. I heard a light knock on the door. I sniffed and whispered,

"What is it?"

"Are you alright Peter?" A small voice asked from the other side of the door.

"No... I messed things up again. Ed really wanted to yell at me and now I regret what I said to him. Luna I've really messed up."

"Peter things will take time to heal. He is just angry and upset. Believe me I know how he feels. I lost my father to the war a few months ago. My mother couldn't live with herself and well I'd rather not say what happens next..." she whispered.

"Is that why your here Luna?" I asked.

"Yeh.." was all she said as she sat down on the other side of the door. "My grandfather took me in instantly. He didn't want me to go to an adoption centre or a foster home. He knows how I need to be treated. Trust me Peter, this place is huge and there is so much to do that has never been done before. He will learn to enjoy himself here now come on, come out here and we can sit in the living room, with a huge blazing fire." she said with a giggle as I heard her stand up.

I decided that maybe she was right so I stood up and whipped my eyes. I opened the door and it creaked open as every other door does. She linked arms with me and we walked to get Su and Lucy. We arrived at the door and they both turned to us and beamed. I chuckled and Luna blushed slightly saying,

"Uh guys you fancy coming to the living room with us? Mrs Mccready has lit the fire and left us some marshmallows." Luna said with a beaming smile, trying to hide the blush that was slowly getting worse.

* * *

Luna's POV...

I am going crazy. Peter and Edmund have to sort this anger between them. I spoke to poor Peter. He's tearing himself apart just to make all his siblings happy. Edmund is making Peters life harder and his own twice as difficult, by not letting anyone in. Peter, Lucy, Susan and I walked past the boys room and Lucy shouted in to Edmund,

"Ed we are all going down to the living room. You wanna come?"

There was no answer. I sighed as Peter looked down. I gripped his arm tighter and he smiled. Oh god my heart stopped again. I looked away. He chuckled and we carried on down the corridor. We sat down. Lucy and Susan and I on the small sofa and Peter in the small arm chair. We were all having a laugh and eating marshmallows, when I heard small footsteps. I looked to the door to see a rather upset looking Edmund. I smiled softly but he was looking at Peter. I stared at Peter and he got to his feet and walked over to Edmund. They stood in front of each other, staring deep into each others eyes. I started to feel a little worried and was about to get up when a small warm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back down into my seat. I glared at her and then they both smiled. I was confused but when I turned round it really made sense.

"Edmund I'm so sorry that I make you feel the way you do. I just care for you and Susan and Lucy. I am so so sorry." I heard Peter whisper.

"No I should be sorry... I shouldn't be so angry at you, you're just protecting me." Edmund mumbled into his brothers shoulder.

"I wasn't expecting that..." I whispered and then laughed a little.

"We knew it would happen. It always does." Lucy and Susan said together and they made space for Edmund on the sofa.

"What did I miss?" he said looking down.

"Nothing really we were just chatting about what to do tomorrow, here have a marshmallow." I said with a smile.

I handed him the packet of marshmallows. He took them quickly and shoved a few in his mouth. We all laughed at him. This is turning out to be a nice visit. Hopefully it will stay like this.

**…...**

Next day...

(Luna's POV...)

Damn rain. Poor Lucy was looking forward to explore the grounds. She was sitting by the window with tears in her eyes. I walked over and sat with her because I didn't want to get caught in this boring game like Peter has haha. She looked me in the eyes and said,

"You said it was going to be nice today and that we could explore outside."

"I know I did and I'm sorry Lucy, really I am. We don't have to go outside to explore though. This house is big enough to explore." I said with a smile.

I looked over to see Edmund carving something into the bottom of an old wooden chair, and Peter looking as bored as someone who was talking to an old person that kept repeating themselves.

"Is it Latin?" Peter said.

"Yes Peter..." Susan said angrily then Edmund cut in saying,

"Is it Latin for the worse game ever invented?"

Peter laughed, as did I. Edmund had a smile on his face for the first time since they had gotten her and Susan slammed the book closed. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Lu, go ask Peter if we could play hide and seek..."

Her eyes lit up and she ran to Peter and held his arm tightly.

"We could play hide and seek?" Lucy said sending me a grin.

Peter looked at me and then rolled his eyes playfully saying,

"But we are already having so much fun."

He received a laugh from me and a glare from Susan. He then looked to Lucy as she did her "Puppy dog eyes." From what I heard it always works haha. He gave in and smiled as he started counting.

"1...2...3...4"

Lucy grabbed my hand and dragged me into the corridor. Edmund ran out after us, soon followed by Susan. Me and Lucy were looking everywhere. We were going to hide behind a curtain when Edmund shoved us out of the way.

"I was here first..." he growled.

I sent him a painful glare and Lucy sent one after me. She soon dragged me down many other corridors that I never knew existed. She started trying to open doors, until she found one that opened. We ran threw and came face to face with a white sheet. We stood in awe. The door shut its self and we slowly walked over to the white sheet. Lucy grabbed it and pulled it off revealing a massive wooden wardrobe that was incredibly well kept. I ran my hand down the pictures on the sides. We heard Peters voice he was already at 90. God he counts fast. Lucy pulled open the wardrobe door and we climbed in. The only thing in this wardrobe was fur coats. We smiled at each other as we walked threw. Soon I felt a tree branch. WHAT? My mind shouted. Soon we both fell back into snow. I groaned a little as Lucy landed on me.

"Ouch Lu..." I said and then looked around and shock took over me.

"Sorry Luna... where are we?" Lucy asked as we stood up.

"I don't have a clue Lu. Should we explore?" I said as she grabbed my hand with a smile.

I giggled and we both looked back making sure we could still see the wardrobe door open. Luckily it was and we ventured into this snow covered world.

"This isn't weird at all..." I mumbled quietly.

* * *

**AN: Did cha like that ? :P Please review and I will update as soon as I can :) Thanks. All Reviews Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 :) Awww I'm actually starting to like this story haha. Never thought I would lol. I'm glad all of you are enjoying it as well. Please review :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

Me and Lucy were walking through the winter wonderland. It was simply amazing. Lucy tugged on my hand as she saw something. I was still ignoring her when she shouted my name.

"LUNA! Over there? What is that?" Lucy asked.

"What on earth is a bloody lamppost doing in the middle of a wood, in a wardrobe?" I mumbled as we went over to it.

Lucy ran her fingers lightly down the post when we heard something moving through the snow kicking as it went. I shoved Lucy behind me and hid behind the lamppost which I still found rather creepy. I peeked out from behind it and Lucy peeked out from behind me. The thing was coming directly at us. Soon a weird half goat half man appeared and squalled and Lucy did too causing the thing to scream and drop everything he was holding. Lucy pulled away from me and started walking towards the parcels on the ground.

"Lucy!" I said in an angry whisper.

She just looked back with a soft smile as she picked up one of the parcels causing the thing to walk out. He stuttered as he started picking up most of the things he had dropped.

"Are you scared of us?" Lucy asked as I slowly walked over picking up a cylinder shaped parcel.

"Oh...oh no, no not at all. I-I-uh just didn't uh want to scare you two that's all." he stuttered.

"What are you?" I asked and Lucy shot me a glare.

"What its a very common question!" I said and then laughed because really It wasn't.

"Well, I-I am a faun, and what are you two. Beardless dwarves?" he said.

"What?" I shouted and then Lucy said,

"We aren't dwarves were girls and I'm actually the tallest one in my class."

"Yeh and I am a giant, because I have no family so I can't be taller or smaller than anyone." I mumbled sadly.

The Faun asked us if we were human. Seriously we aren't aliens mate. He leaned closer to us and I felt a little scared.

"Your Daughters of Eve aren't you." he said suddenly making me jump.

"My mothers name is Helen." Lucy said and the Faun looked at us if we were stupid.

"Yes but you are in fact... human?" he said.

"Yes. Its not rocket science." I mumbled and Lucy hit me hard on the arm.

The Faun laughed and said,

"Well how on earth did you get here?"

"Well we climbed in through a wardrobe in the spare room..." she was cut off by the Faun again as he said,

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?"

"What is Narnia?" I asked my facial expression changing from confused to majorly confused.

"Oh my dear girl, your in it. Everything from the lamppost to those hills over there is Narnia. Every stick, stone and every icicle is Narnia." The faun said with a smile.

"Wow..." was all I managed to say.

"Its most beautiful. May I ask your name sir?" Lucy said.

"Ah yes my name is Tumnus. What about you two?"

"Nice to meet you Mr Tumnus. Oh my name is Lucy Pevensie and this is my new friend Luna Kirkwall." Lucy said.

"Well would you two beautiful girls join me for tea?" he said as he popped open his umbrella.

"Well... I don't know we really should be getting back..." I said but Lucy grabbed my hand stopping me from turning round.

This little girl was stronger than she looked she whispered to me,

"Please Luna, PLEEEAAASSSEEEE!"

"And its only round the corner dear." Tumnus said with a smile.

"Oh fine, but only for a little while.." I said giving in to both of them.

He hopped up and down with joy and Lucy helped him carry all his things seeing as he had one hand holding an umbrella. We walked through the woods quickly and then we came to a door in the side of a cliff face. He lives in there? I thought. He smiled and opened the metal door. Me and Lucy walked in and I gasped. It was a beautiful little house. There were piles and piles of books and a fire, beautiful pictures and everything you would have in a nice little home.

"This is a beautiful home Mr Tumnus." Lucy said.

I found a picture of his father I'm guessing. I smiled and ran my fingers over the glass in which covered the old photo. Lucy walked over and said,

"You have the same face..."

"That is my father, and I am nothing like him." Tumnus said turning back to sort out the tea.

"My fathers away fighting in the war."

"I lost my father as he was fighting in the war also." I said as I placed the photo back on the little stand.

"My father went away to war too. But that was a long, long time ago." Tumnus said as he walked quickly over to the small wooden table that was placed by the fire.

I walked over and sat in the wooden chair and Lucy sat next to me. Tumnus started pouring tea into the three cups he had set out. He poured in the milk and then we started talking.

"Would you like to here some music? Are you familiar with any Narnian Lullabies?" He asked getting a little box which had a little pipe looking thing in it.

"No sorry." we both said together.

"Why? That's good because this probably wont sound anything like one." he said placing it to his lips.

His fingers danced across the holes on the instrument. It was amazing. Suddenly something caught me and Lucy's eye. The fire was creating pictures, but they were moving and it actually sounded real. We watched it closely and my eyes felt heavy, but I forced them to stay open. Lucy on the other hand was fast asleep. Suddenly I lion roared and the candles were blown out and Tumnus had stopped playing music. I shook Lucy awake and she jumped. I looked around for Tumnus. He was lying on the floor crying.

"I'm such a bad faun." he whispered.

"No, no your the nicest faun we have ever met." Lucy said speaking for the both of us.

"Well I am afraid you have had a very poor sample."

"Lucy we should go." I whispered, but he replied.

"It's to late now. She will probably know your already here." he mumbled.

"Tumnus what are you talking about?" I asked with a demanding voice.

"See the White Witch is the one who makes it always cold and always winter. She made us swear that if any humans were to enter Narnia that we have to turn them over to her." he cried.

"But-but you wouldn't, would you?" I said as tears welled in my eyes as I grabbed Lucy's hand tightly.

"I thought you were my friend?" Lucy whispered as tears flooded from her eyes.

Tumnus got up and grabbed mine in his and dragged us through the woods looking at the trees.

"She has many spies. Even some of the trees are on her side." he shouted and me and Lucy glanced at all the trees.

We got back to the lamppost again and he stopped and grabbed my hand and one of Lucy's. He started to cry.

"Don't cry Tumnus. Your a good faun don't worry." I said and Lucy handed him a hanky.

He whipped his eyes and gave it back to her but she just slipped it back in his hands and said,

"You keep that. You need it more than I do."

"I'm glad to have met you Lucy Pevensie and Luna Kirkwall. You two have made me feel warmer than I have in a hundred years. I trust you two know your way back from here?" he said.

"Yes, thank you Mr Tumnus. We will see you later I hope." I shouted as I dragged Lucy away.

"Indeed, I would dream of nothing more. Goodbye." he shouted and turned round and ran back to his home.

Me and Lucy ran back through the wardrobe and fell out the other side back into the spare room. I heard Peter say,

"I'm coming to find you now."

Lucy jumped and ran out shouting,

"Its alright, We're here, its alright."

I ran out after her trying to stop her from shouting but Edmund popped out grumbling,

"Shut up he's coming!"

It was to late Peter rounded the corner and Edmund sighed and walked out.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I heard Lucy shouting. Why was she shouting that? Wasn't she the one who suggested we play this game? I shrugged it off and walked to the source of the shouting. When I rounded the corner I saw Luna holding her hand over Lucy's mouth and Edmund glaring at them both. I laughed and Luna removed her hand from Lucy's mouth.

"I don't think you guys have really got the idea of this game."

"Weren't you guys wondering where we were?" Lucy asked tilting her head sideways and Luna shook her head.

"That's the point Lucy. That's why he was seeking you." Edmund said annoyed.

"Oh well... Peter guess what me and Luna found a magic wardrobe in the spare room." Lucy said just as Susan rounded the corner.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan said with a grin and then looked at my facial expression.

Before she could say anything Lucy grabbed my hand dragging me into the spare room were there was a huge wardrobe. Susan walked in and pushed the coats away knocking on the back and Edmund went round the back returning the knock. Susan sighed and walked back out turning to Lucy and Luna.

"The only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe guys."

"Yeh one game at a time girls." I said looking into Luna's eyes.

"Its really there though." Luna whined.

For 16 she was being incredibly childish. Lucy I could understand, but Luna... I expected more from her than to be dreaming up snow covered lands in a wardrobe.

"That's enough you two." Susan said.

Me, Susan and Ed began to walk away when Lucy cried out,

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well I believe you two." Edmund said.

Luna's eyes widened and Lucy actually believed him. Before I could stop Edmund he already started talking.

"Yeh I believe you. Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

Lucy burst into tears and ran out of the room. Luna sighed and ran after her shouting,

"Lucy... Lucy come back!"

I growled and walked up to Edmund and whispered angrily,

"Oh well done Ed!"

"It was just a JOKE!" Edmund retaliated.

"When are you going to learn to grow up!" I shouted and then Edmund came in my face and shouted,

"YOU THINK YOUR DAD! BUT YOUR NOT!"

He stormed out and Susan turned to me with an angry expression on her face.

"Oh well done. Very well handled." she argued and then we both went to find Lucy and Luna.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Well done Ed. What a stupid thing to bloody well say. She really believed him and then he put her right down to the lowest place she could go. I was running after her with tears in my own eyes. Lucy was looking at the stairs rather than in front of her, and she ran right into my grandfather. I gasped and apologised and he just chuckled putting a hand on Lucy's back just as Peter and Susan appeared.

"You children are one shenanigan short of sleeping in the stables- Oh Professor I told them that you should not be disturbed and Luna you should know better." Mrs Mccready shouted and my grandfather laughed pushing Lucy to Mrs Mccready saying,

"Take these two to get some hot chocolate."

She took us away and the last thing I heard was my grandfather clearing his throat saying,

"In my office now."

* * *

**AN: Now this is a long chapter but ah well lol it had a lot of information in it haha :) Hope you enjoyed it :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Chapter four :) YAY! Fav chapter for no reason at all... or is there? Hummm haha. Um any way in this chapter well eh yeh they all jump in the wardrobe. OOOO! Haha please enjoy it and review ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

Oh... The Professor is dragging me and Susan to his office. Great... I thought and Susan dragged me through the door. The professor walked slowly to his desk. He grabbed a pipe that was sitting there in a box. He then lit it, sitting down in his comfy chair. He starred at the both of us through his small glasses.

"What has caused the little girl to be weeping?"

"Its nothing we can't handle sir." I said grabbing Susan's hand trying to drag her away but she shook me off and walked back.

"I can see that..." the professor mumbled to himself.

"Sir, shes upset." Susan said and I rolled my eyes.

Obviously she is upset SUSAN OR SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN CRYING! My mind screamed.

"Hence the weeping." the professor said with a little smile.

We decided we should sit down and he followed and sat in an arm chair opposite the sofa that we were sitting on. He looked at us in the eyes and then I said,

"See she thinks, she has found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe.""

"What did you say?" he said leaning forward.

I explained and he listened carefully. Then he chuckled slightly and said,

"You don't believe my granddaughter, or your own sister about this magical land?"

"Its logically impossible for there to be a magical land in a tiny wardrobe." Susan argued and I wanted to scream. She always hand to be smart.

"Well, if they aren't crazy and they aren't lying then _logically _they must be telling the truth. No?" he said.

This went on for a while and I got pretty bored as I hardly said anything at all because Susan said I wasn't good at arguing and that I always seemed to make every situation worse. To be honest I actually agreed with her on that one.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Me and Lucy were sitting in the living room with some hot chocolate right next to the fire. She stayed close to me. I never really knew what it was like to have someone that you could protect and look after. It was actually nice and I really liked it. I then had a thought of how Peter must feel. He had three siblings to look after, and quite frankly he wasn't doing very well. I couldn't blame him actually. He has just been dumped with all this responsibility. I decided that I would treat them all with complete respect, and that I would help Peter out a little bit.

"Luna, why don't you think they believe us?" Lucy asked my looking at me with her brown eyes.

"Oh Lu, I don't really know. They just don't have a were good imagination." I said as I wrapped my free hand around her small body.

We sat in silence and Lucy leaned her head on my shoulder. She had not long fallen asleep. Yes I know its only the afternoon, but she never slept very well last night, she kept complaining that the sheets were scratchy and that she didn't want to sleep in this bed and so on. I let her sleep as I leaned my head on hers. We didn't hear the door open. I heard light breathing but it didn't cause me to wake. I was to busy dreaming of that mysterious place called Narnia that we not long ago found in that old wardrobe.

* * *

Peter's POV...

Me and Susan finally got out of the professors office. She suggested I go apologise to Edmund but I said that I didn't think that it was a very good idea. She sighed and we bumped into Mrs Mccready. We asked her were Lucy and Luna were. She pointed to the living room. I pushed open the door only to see the two of them fast asleep. I smiled a little and so did Susan. We walked round and neither of them even flinched at the sound of the creaking door or the squeaky floorboards. I lay a hand on Luna's hunched shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and her light blue eyes met my ocean blue ones. She blushed and then woke Lu up. Lucy opened her brown eyes rather slowly and sighed leaning back into Luna's shoulder causing her to laugh.

"Lu wake up." I said and she grabbed a little pillow from the sofa and threw it at my as a grin started to form on her face.

Luna wanted to move but I threw a pillow at her. She squeaked and laughed.

"Oh that's it. You've done it now." she said and I had a playful grin on my face as I ran out the room.

She got up and ran after me. I was laughing and managed to stay far enough away from her until I came to a dead end. Damn it. I growled and spun round to see her grinning at me. I laughed again and she did to but tried to stop, but she just couldn't. She then caught me of guard and jumped right into me. I went straight to the floor with her lying across me. I groaned in pain and she sat up. She looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Ugh... that hurt." I mumbled grabbing my head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Peter!" she cried out and I sat up, pulling her into a hug which she gladly accepted.

* * *

**XxThe next dayxX **

Luna's POV...

It was a beautiful day today. Lucy was so happy. We would finally be able to go outside. I grabbed her hand and grabbed a book as well. She was giggling all the way outside. I found my favourite spot in the gardens. It was under the really old oak tree. My grandfather said its been here for years, and I the oldest tree on this plot of land. This is were I often come to write songs or play music on my guitar. I smiled at the old tree and Lucy looked at me funny and asked,

"Why are you smiling at that tree?"

I giggled and smiled whispering,

"Its been here for years and years. Its the oldest tree on this plot of land. This very tree is were I wrote half of my songs or played other artists songs. Its my favourite place in the gardens here."

"Wow..." was all Lucy said as she ran over to the tree.

I was walking over slowly as I saw Peter setting up all the Cricket equipment. He has a nice bum. I thought and then shook my head and moved on quickly, smiling to myself. Lucy was shouting for me to hurry up. God she is very demanding! I said mentally. Peter, Susan and Ed were having a good time playing cricket. Or so I thought until a cry was heard.

"Ouch. That hurt Peter."

"Wake up dolly daydream." Peter said jokingly with a playful smile on his face.

"Can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund whined and I looked up with a mocking gasp.

"I thought you said that was a kids game?" Peter said walking away chucking the ball around.

I tried so hard not to laugh. Lucy on the other hand was in fits of laughter. That caused me to laugh and Edmund sent me a death stare. Then Susan said,

"And besides we could all us the fresh air."

"Yeh well its not like there isn't air inside..." Edmund mumbled to himself.

Peter wound up and shouted to Edmund,

"Are you ready?"

Edmund slammed the bat on the ground as he gripped the handle tightly.

"Are you?"

Oh no. Those words are always bad. I stood up dragging Lucy with me holding her hand tightly. Next thing we heard was the ball hitting the bat and then, the smashing of a window. Edmund looked at Peter and then at Susan. We all ran up to were the window was smashed.

* * *

Peter's POV...

"Well done Ed!" I said angrily.

"You bowled it!" Edmund shouted back.

Luna was almost crying. Her grandfather's suits of armour were spewed across the floor in tiny pieces. I felt really bad and wanted to say something but the sound of footsteps echoed through my ears and Susan started to panic and whispered,

"The Mccready."

"RUN!" I shouted as I shoved Edmund threw the door.

We ran down so many corridors, I think we actually went down many of them twice. We finally got to a corridor with four doors. Lucy tried opening two of them and then Edmund opened the only one that would open. We all piled through the door and came face to face with that damn wardrobe which made everyone fall out. Edmund ran to it and opened the door and motioned us to get in.

"COME ON GUYS! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE BLAMED AND SHOUTED AT BY THAT HORRIBLE WOMAN?" Edmund shouted and Luna looked taken back.

"Hey she isn't that bad Edmund so shut up." Luna shouted as she pushed Lucy into the wardrobe as the footsteps got louder.

I looked at Susan and she glared at me saying,

"You've got to be joking me right?"

I just sighed and shoved Susan and Ed into the wardrobe, and finally climbing into it myself. I closed the door, but left it slightly open so I could see out of it. Soon we were all walking back and there was a lot of shouting, pulling and standing on everyone's feet. Lucy, Luna and Edmund had suddenly disappeared. My hand hit something spiky and then me and Susan fell into... SNOW? I was so confused and then I looked round. I had to look twice. Where were we? I got up and then helped Susan up to. I brushed myself off and then walked out into the tiny clearing that the other three were standing in. Luna and Lucy were trying to hold in there giggles. I looked to Edmund who was dreaming and looking over to these creepy hills.

"Um... I don't suppose sorry would work this time?" I said and then Lucy's blank face broke into a grin as Luna passed her something behind her back.

"No, but this might." Lucy said as she threw a snowball in my face.

I laughed and threw one at Luna who laughed and this went on for a short while until Susan threw one at Ed and it hit his arm.

"Ow..." he cried out.

I growled and turned to him.

"You little lire..."

"You didn't believe them either..." Edmund said as he clearly bit his tongue to stop himself cursing at me.

"Say sorry to Lucy and Luna now!" I shouted.

When he didn't answer, I towered over him and he cowered and I mumbled angrily,

"Say your sorry..."

"Fine I'm sorry..."

Luna and Lucy laughed and then he looked up to those hills again. Hummm? I thought.

"Can we explore please Peter, we both really want you guys to meet Mr Tumnus." Lucy cried out of the blue.

I smiled and then noticed Susan looked rather cold and she said,

"We can't go walking around in the snow dressed like this."

"No..." I said as I walked into the wardrobe and grabbed some coats and then added, "Im sure the professor wont mind us borrowing these, and if you think about it _logically, _we aren't even taking them out of the wardrobe."

I handed out the coats and the last one in my hands was in fact a girls coat. I shoved it into Edmund's chest, making him stumble back and glare at me.

"This is a girls coat?" he said rather angrily.

"I know..." was my reply and the girls laughed as we went to find this person called Mr Tumnus.

* * *

**AN: There you go folks chapter 4 :D how did you like it? :) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5 :D ahhh yay. We may... and I say MAY see something building up between Peter and Luna... If your LUCKY! ;) haha. Well please enjoy and review :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

We finally set off to find Mr Tumnus who we all found out was a faun. I was slightly shocked that they even existed, but I guess being in this whole land came as quite a shock as well haha. I walked close to Luna. We shared the occasionally smile with each other and then she would look away. We carried on walking and we came to a...lamppost? WHAT ON EARTH?

"Why is there a lamppost in the middle of a magical forest?" I asked as I looked to Susan who looked equally confused.

"I don't actually know." Lucy said looking at Luna.

"Don't look at me, because I don't know either. Maybe Mr Tumnus will know." Luna said walking in front and grabbing Lu's hand.

I was completely lost right now. Honestly I still didn't really believe it even know it was right in front of my eyes. I decided I would have a bit of fun. I ran towards Luna and rugby tackled her into the snow. We somehow managed to roll down the hill. When we landed at the bottom she was laughing so hard that the tears, that were running down her face became frozen. I laughed and whipped them all away and she was blushing. Then I noticed why. I was actually lying on top of her. I rolled of and we lay side by side as Edmund, Lu and Susan were making snow angels. She turned her head to look at me. Her light blue eyes flashed at mine which made me smile. She then whispered,

"Peter... I want to help you."

"With what?" I asked rather confused and we both sat up.

"Looking after those three. When I was with Lu I felt like someone really needed me Peter. Like someone really wanted me to be there to defend them. I liked it. Could I help you out? Of course until you go home that is..." Luna said rather nervously causing me to chuckle.

"Why of course I would be glad of the help Luna. It would take a huge weight off my shoulders." I said with a sigh.

"Well then that settles it." she said pulling herself to her feet.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Yay I get to help Peter. I really want to lift that weight of his shoulder. That was so uncool of him to rugby tackle me into the snow though. He could have just piled snow on top of me haha. I got up and held out my hand for him. He took it and I pulled him up. I then let go of his hand and clapped mine together causing Peter to jump. I laughed at him and he playfully pushed me.

"Right come on you three lets get a move on its freezing out here." I shouted and then spun round walking away with a small smile on my face.

We were all walking and me and Lu were beaming about going to see Mr Tumnus, when we saw his door was kicked in. I grabbed Lucy's hand and we ran.

"Luna? Lucy?" the other three shouted as they ran after us.

I held Lucy's hand tighter and I walked in first, and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. Everything was thrown across the floor. We were soon joined by Pete, Ed and Susan and even though they didn't know him it broke their hearts. Edmund was walking around and I heard the sound of smashing glass. I looked round. The picture of his father. I dropped Lu's hand and walked over to it, picking it up. I finally let the tears spill over. There was scratch marks across the picture. I sniffed and whipped the tears away and place it back on its stand.

"Hey guys what's this?" Peter shouted as he reached out for an old piece of parchment paper.

I walked over and he read out the letter. I gasped and Lu started to cry. I kneeled down to her level and held her shoulders in a tight grip.

"Lu look at me..." I saw her brown, clouded eyes look into mine. "Listen I don't care if I die trying or if no one helps me, but I am not leaving here until he is safe. You hear me?"

"Yes..." was all she managed to choke out.

"Good." I said firmly and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Why should we help him. I mean he is a criminal." Edmund said.

I let go of Lucy and stood up. Susan and Peter tried stopping me put I managed to brush them off. I walked up to Edmund and growled.

"Now you listen here Edmund! Ever since you GOT to my grandfather's house, you have argued, had no respect for me, your older sister and most of all Peter. He has just had all three of you dumped on his shoulders. I don't know how hard that is but you know what you should really respect him. He does a lot for all of you guys and all you can do is shout at him, argue with him and be a right little brat. So you know what Edmund, I'm helping him now and I demand you to respect me or you will find it very, VERY difficult in later life." I shouted and made my way out side.

* * *

Peter's POV...

Wow... Wasn't expecting that from her! Edmund's face paled a bit and then he stood in the corner for a while. Lucy ran out to get Luna. Lucy really loved Luna. She really looked up to Luna. I was glad she did actually because she is a good person. Me and Susan stood in silence for a while until a robin outside psst us.

"Did that just "psst" at us?" Susan said and I walked out first and then found Luna and Lucy watching the bird fly away.

"Should we follow it?" Luna asked.

"Maybe? I don't really know." I said.

She grabbed Lucy's hand and started to follow where that bird flew. Susan and Edmund walked past me and I was lost in thought. I was still standing in the same spot and Luna shouted,

"Hurry up Pete. I don't think you wanna get lost in here by your self."

I kinda went a little red as I ran to catch up with them. We heard rustling and Luna squeaked and jumped behind me, holding my shoulder tightly. I stood there frozen in my spot and she was shaking. Lucy was right behind me huddled into Luna's side. The rustling became louder and closer. I closed my eyes for a brief second and when I opened them a beaver was in front of me. Luna let go of my arm and walked out taking Lucy with her. Lucy began to giggle and Luna did too. Susan and Ed on the other hand were just walking over to see us. I pushed Luna's hand of my shoulder and walked up to the beaver with my hand out.

"Here boy, come on." I said softly.

The beaver looked at my hand and then to my face and said,

"I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want!"

I jumped back and the other four burst out laughing and I stood back.

"Eh sorry..." I said and they all walked up to me.

* * *

Luna's POV...

I couldn't help but laugh at him. That was so funny, but what came next scared me and Lu quite a lot.

"Lucy Pevensie and Luna Kirkwall?"

"Yes?" we both said as we walked over to him.

He pulled out the hanky Lu gave to Tumnus. I started to cry again but Lucy managed to compose herself. She took the hanky and held it close to her heart. I wrapped my arms around her and Peter came over putting his hands on our shoulders.

"This is the hanky I gave to Mr..."

"Tumnus... he got it to me just before they took him. Here is not safe to talk about Tumnus." The beaver said.

"What?" Peter said.

"He means the trees Peter." I said with a blank expression on my face.

"Come on humans, this way." the beaver said as he hobbled across the snow.

Me, Peter and Lu started walking off when Peter got pulled back by Susan.

"What?" Peter said angrily.

"What are you doing following that beaver." Susan said angrily and Edmund nodded in agreement.

"He said he knows the faun..." Peter said as he turned to walk back to me and Lu.

"He is a beaver! He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan shouted.

* * *

Peter's POV...

We made our way through the forest and me and Luna were having a laugh. She wasn't looking were she was going when she tripped over. She let out a small cry. I flung my arms around her and kept her from falling face first in the snow. She looked up and she was smiling.

"Thanks Peter."

"Not a problem Luna. Look were your going next time." I said jokingly and then I heard Edmund sigh angrily.

He gets on my nerves all of the time. He used to be such a nice boy, until father left. I let out a sigh and Luna looked at me. She knew what I was thinking. She gave me a sympathetic smile and I looked down. She sighed and we walked in pure silence. We got to the top of this little hill. There was a beaver dam in the dip, sitting on the frozen river.

"Oh that's beautiful." Luna whispered and then Lucy said with a cheeky smile,

"Oh your home is beautiful Mr Beaver."

"Ah its merely a trifle dear, still a lot of work to do, now come on this way." Mr Beaver said with a beaver smile.

I chuckled and Luna looked at me and said,

"What are you laughing at Pete?"

"You have snow in your hair, here let me help." I said and stood close to her, I heard here breath get caught.

I brushed the snow out of her hair, and her eyes caught mine. It was almost like when I get close to her they light up. I smiled and brushed her fringe out of her eyes. She blushed and then the beaver shouted,

"Come on Son of Adam, and Daughter of Eve. Now is not the time for romance." and then he chuckled.

We both had a smile and I helped her down the hill. When we got down we heard a female voice, we all stood rather confused and then all was revealed. He had a wife haha.

"Beaver if I find you've been out with Badger again I..." she stopped and she gasped.

We all smiled at her except Ed who was still looking at those damn creepy hills. What was so fascinating about those hills? I thought.

"There not badgers..." Mrs beaver said and then ushered us all in.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?" Mr beaver said to Edmund.

I heard Edmund growl slightly. He is so rude. He finally wondered in. It was really warm in there home but incredibly low down.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Oh their home is simply beautiful, but its incredibly low down. I was getting my coat off when two hands landed on my shoulders pulling off my coat. I blushed slightly and he pulled it off and hung it up next to his one.

"Thanks..." I whispered.

"No problem Luna." he said with a smile.

I heard a little chuckle and we both spun round to see all his siblings and two beavers looking at us. I went as red as anything and brushed my fringe trying to cover my face. I quickly ran and sat down next to Lucy and she was trying to hold in her giggles. I was so embarrassed, I don't know about Peter but I really wanted to run back into the forest and die haha. The beavers then told us about the prophecy. Wait they only said TWO Sons of Adam and TWO Daughters of Eve where to brake the Witches spell and bring piece to Narnia. What was I supposed to do.

"Wait you only said TWO Sons of Adam and TWO Daughters of Eve... So what is Luna here for?" Peter asked knowing I was kind of upset that I wasn't mentioned.

"Well we don't actually know why Luna is here. Aslan must know what she is needed for so we must get to him as soon as possible to find out. Don't worry dear, you have a reason for being here. Everyone does." Mrs beaver said to me as she patted my hand.

"I don't know really Mrs Beaver... I'm nothing special. I'm not brave, I'm not strong. I'm scared of everything and I'm weak." I cried out.

"You are special, and brave and strong. We just have to wait for the right time to see that." Peter said hugging me.

We just chatted for a long time and then Peter decided they weren't the ones that could help Narnia. To me I did actually believe it was them. As for me I thought still that I was just tagging along. Which was true haha. I don't mean anything to Narnia and it doesn't need me.

"I think we should all get going... Ed?" Peter shouted and then he panicked and so did I.

Were did he go? He was hear just 20 minutes ago. This doesn't make any sense! I searched everywhere in the dam. Then I noticed his coat was still here. Oh no...

"Ugh IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Peter said raising his voice causing Lucy to almost cry.

"You may not have to Son of Adam! Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr beaver said quietly.

* * *

**AN: OOOOOO! Edmund :O what have you done! Haha well I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Yay :) haha chapter 6 :) I'm trying to move this along but I just seem to be getting caught all the time haha. It is almost like it wants me to write a really long story but I just... yeh whatever :) Please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

God if Edmund isn't dead already I swear I will kill him myself. He always has to do this. Anyway we followed his footprints which had luckily not been covered up by more snow. We kept on running and then we got to the top of a small hill over looking a MASSIVE Palace made of ice. It looked actually very pretty but then I saw a small black dot walk into the closing doors.

"EDMUND!" Lucy shouted.

"SHHHH! They will here you!" Mr Beaver whispered angrily.

I tried to run after him but he grabbed my coat.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted.

"No, he's the bait. She wants all four of you to stop the prophecy from coming true!" Mr Beaver said and Luna started to grow tired of being un included.

"This is all your fault!" Susan yelled at me and I spun round.

"My fault? So you knew this would happen did you?"

" I didn't know what would happen but if you had just listened to me in the first place..."

"STOP IT!" Lucy shouted and both me and Susan looked at her shocked and then Luna spoke up,

"This isn't helping Ed, and you two are acting like bloody two year old's so bloody grow up okay."

"Luna our brother has just been taken by a witch, you cant expect us to be calm about it!" I shouted.

"LOOK PEVENSIE! SHOUTING ABOUT IT TO YOUR SISTER ISNT GOING TO CHANGE WHAT HAS BEEN SAID BY ANY OF US TO HIM IN THE PAST AND IT MOST CERTAINLY ISNT GOING TO BRING HIM BACK TO US IS IT! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS HOPE THIS ASLAN PERSON CAN HELP US OUT!" Luna shouted back.

"She is right only Aslan can help us now."

"Well take us to him then." I said as the anger started to flow out of my veins.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Wow I really needed to get that off my chest. Once we all calmed down we heard wolves. Peter grabbed my hand and I grabbed Lucy's. They were after us and I have a feeling who ratted us out. We ran back to the dam and Mrs Beaver started packing up food. Fish, bread, jam, you name it because it was all getting thrown in this little bag. The wolves started digging threw the wood and I was panicking. Mr Beaver and Peter pushed some things out of the way and it revealed a trap door that led down to under ground tunnels which actually led up to Mr Beavers friend Badgers home. I don't think Mrs Beaver was too happy finding that out haha. Well anyway the two beavers went down first, then Lu, the Susan and then me followed by Peter. We ran down the tunnels when Lucy tripped up and everyone stopped. All we could hear was the sound on barking and paws pounding through the tunnel.

"They are in the tunnel..." Lucy whispered and I picked her up and passed her up to the beavers.

Then Peter pushed Susan up and looked at me. I sighed and he pushed me up, I stuck my hand down the hole and he grabbed it and I helped him up. He pushed a barrel over with Mr Beaver and then Lucy fell into a pile of stone animals. I gasped.

"What happened?" I whispered and then watched Mr Beaver walk over to a stone badger.

"He was my best mate." he said and Mrs Beaver put a comforting hand on his furry little shoulder.

"I'm sorry beaver." Mrs Beaver said.

Soon a fox appeared and badger was not a happy beaver haha. Peter shoved us all behind him and Mr Beaver and the fox were having an argument when the barrel started to move. He motioned us to get up in the tree and so we did. I was frightened and Peter went up before me and pulled me up keeping and arm around me. He was just in time to because the wolves had just bashed the barrel out of the way and circled the poor fox. He put up a good fight but then what seemed like the lead wolf made one of his other wolves to grab him in between his teeth.

"Were are the humans?"

The fox looked up at us and we mouthed "PLEASE DONT TELL HIM!" he looked down and the wolf that was holding him tightened his grip.

"North... they went North."

"Smell the out!" shouted the lead wolf.

The wolf holding the fox threw him to the floor and he let out a yelp, and I wanted to cry. I hate it when foxes get hurt. Once the coast was clear the three Pevensie's climbed down followed by the beavers. I am terrified of heights, I cant get down. Peter smiled and climbed back up. I felt an arm round my waist and jumped. He chuckled and helped me down. When my feet hit the ground I ran to the poor fox.

"Oh are you alright Fox?" Lucy said.

"Ill be fine. Thanks your majesty for your concern." the fox said.

We finally managed to carry him into a cave were we built a fire and all sat around it. I sat next to Peter and Susan and Lucy sat on the other side of the fire. On the other side was Mr Beaver and Mrs Beaver who were tending to the foxes wound. He was talking to us and he kept yelping in mid sentence. I felt pretty bad.

"Must have got you pretty bad Fox." I said, looking down.

"Yes but it was worth it. Saving the future King and Queens of Narnia was a pleasure all on its own. But I am afraid I must go."

"Your leaving? But your hurt!" Lucy shouted.

"It had been a pleasure just to be in your presence your majesty but Aslan is waiting, he asked me to gather more troops for your army."

"Our army?" Susan asked.

"Yes your army. You have heard the prophecy right?"

"Yes... we have, many a time Fox." I said in a mumble.

"We aren't fighting any Witch we are just children."

"But High King Peter..." the Fox said, sadness welling in his bright brown eyes.

I looked at Peter with a hard stare. HE HAS TO DO THIS NOW! Narnia needs all four of them. Why cant he see that. He is so annoying. I looked at the Fox and said,

"We will do it. He just doesn't really know what helping is just now."

The fox looked at me. I looked away and then he bowed. What the...?

"Lady Luna... what a pleasure."

"Do you know why I am here? And Lady Luna?"

"No, of course I don't only the Great Aslan can help you find that out and yes Lady Luna."

"Alright Fox you should really get going, see ya round." Mr Beaver said and the fox ran off.

"What is your problem Pete?" I said as my expression turned with anger.

"My problem is that I don't want to fight anyone! All I want is Ed back."

"Yeh so, you will need to fight her to get him back!" I shouted.

* * *

Peter's POV...

What on earth is Luna going on about. God sometimes I wish I never met her, but then sometimes I am glad I did. There is something about her that makes me smile. I know the only way to get Ed back is to fight the Witch. I don't think I can though that is the only problem. I put my head in my hands and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Pete. I guess I'm just not handling not knowing why I am even here very well."

"I forgive you Luna. I am just worried for Ed, he's all on his own in this scary, unknown place. I shouldn't have been so hard on him."

"He is a brave boy Peter, he takes after you. I know he secretly looks up to you Peter." Luna whispered, sending a sudden chill down my spine.

"Really?"

"He does Peter... we all do..." Lucy said and then the beavers suggested we get some sleep, so we all lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

Edmund's POV...

Why did I do this. I am more alone then I ever have been. I'm stuck in an ice cell, with shackles and chains round my wrists and ankles. I wish Peter was here. I know he feels bad and I know Luna does too. Oh god I was so horrible to her. She will never forgive me. Anyway I was starving. There was bread and some water. I tried to eat the bread but it was stale. I started coughing and I dropped the bread and tried to drink the water but it was frozen. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. It was silent for a while until I heard shuffling.

"Are you going to eat that?" a voice sounded.

"No... you can have it."

"You couldn't pass it to me could you? I'm afraid I can't really move."

This person had goats legs? Is that even possible. Then I realised. This was Mr Tumnus! Oh no... I did this to him... I ratted him out about meeting Lucy and Luna. I quickly shuffled myself closer to him and handed him the awful stale bread. He took it and started eating it and he was staring at me.

"Mr Tumnus?"

"Yes, well what's left of him. Wait your... Lucy Pevensie's brother."

"Yeh I'm Edmund."

"You two have the same nose." he said tapping his nose were as I used my sleeve to wipe mine.

"Is your sister and Luna safe? Are they safe Edmund!" he said.

"I I don't know..." was all I managed to say and then I heard footsteps.

I shuffled over and then the White Witch appeared. My whole body froze and I shuddered and passed a frightened glance to Tumnus who sunk back into his cell. She pointed that freaky wand at me. What does that do? I thought.

"My police got to the dam but your little family and your little friend were no where to be found." She said her face became paler if that could even be so.

She then walked in and grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the ground causing the shackles to cut through my skin. She then banged on about how I wasn't useful any more and she threw me on the floor again and was about to do something with that wand of hers.

"NO wait, the beavers said something about Aslan and how he has an army at the stone table."

WHY DID I SAY THAT! I am digging a huge hole right now but I guess a deserve it so I can go die in it. Tumnus sighed and then those two were having some sort of argument and then he got dragged off. He was in so much pain and it was all my fault. I am so stupid. I really hate myself right now and I will probably never get forgiven. Soon she picked me up again and she made her stupid little dwarf take me to her slay. When we got to it I found out what that wand of hers does. It turns people to... to stone. The dwarf shoved that stupid knife into my back for the 100th time since I got here. I was sitting in the bottom of her slay and she kept glaring at me so I glared back. I didn't care she bloody deserves it. Stupid Witch.

* * *

Peter's POV...

We had been walking for ages. I felt really bad about me and Luna's little spat last night. It wasn't worth arguing about though. We were chatting and laughing. We started to lag behind and Lucy was getting tired. I leaned down and she jumped on my back. Luna smiled and she kept pushing me slightly causing Lucy to laugh. Haha she is pretty good at keeping Lucy happy. Soon Mr Beaver turned round and shouted,

"Hurry up humans, we don't have all day!"

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time I'm gonna turn him into a big fluffy hat!" I said causing the three girls to laugh.

"No shes coming!" Mrs Beaver shouted.

I turned round putting Lucy on the ground in the process. I then grabbed her hand and shouted,

"RUN!"

We ran through the knee deep snow. Luna was pushing a head of us. When we got into the woods the beavers, motioned us to get into a small cave sort of thing. We all filed in and Luna was pushed up against me, and I could feel her breath on my neck. It was giving me shivers. She smiled and the bells stopped jingling.

"Ill go check it out."

"No, your no good to Narnia dead!" Mr beaver shouted at me and I sat back down.

"Neither are you beaver!" Mrs beaver said and I felt my heart brake a little.

"Thank you." he said planting a little kiss on her furry cheek.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Peter was about to go out there. WHAT IS GOING ON IN HIS HEAD RIGHT NOW! Being so close to him made my breath catch in my throat and my whole body heat up. What am I saying? Haha well Mr beaver disappeared. We all almost stopped breathing for a minute before he pooped back and made everyone jump.

"Sorry but I hope you've all been good, cuz there is someone here to see you!" he said with a beaver smile.

We all climbed up and came face to face with Father Christmas? Oh wow this trip just gets more and more interesting the further we go haha. Peter's mouth dropped open and Lucy had the biggest smile on her face as she whispered to Susan,

"See told you he was real."

Susan rolled her eyes and I stood leaning against a tree.

"This whole trip is crazy but this..."

"Sorry Sir we thought you were the Witch."

"Ah yes sorry about that but in my defence I have been riding one of these for a lot longer than the Witch." he said with a chuckle as he got a massive sack out of his slay.

"Presents!" Lucy shouted causing me to giggle.

"Yes." he said as he pulled out a dagger and a bottle filled with a funny red liquid. "This is the juice of the fire flower. It can heal any wound picked up by anyone. This is not to be used until needed. Here, look after them!"

"I will Sir." she said as she took them from his hands.

I could see that Pete was worried about the dagger. Obviously he was worried seeing as it was an incredibly sharp object. Susan was next up.

"Ah Susan, trust in this bow and it will not miss its target. Blow this horn and help will come quickly." he said handing Susan the Bow, Quiver and Horn.

I smiled and felt a tiny bit jealous, I wasn't gonna get any cool presents. I kept watching as Father Christmas pulled out the most amazing silver shield with a red lions head on the front and then a sword in a red leather sheath. My mouth dropped open. Peter is so damn lucky. He walked over and Father Christmas had a serious expression on his face as he said,

"The time to us these may be close at hand. Bare them well."

Peter took the sword first. He unsheathed it and almost blinded himself as the light shone of the sword. I giggled. He looked good holding a sword haha. He put it back in its sheath and grabbed the shield and said,

"Thank you Sir."

He stood back and because I wasn't paying attention I didn't realise he had anything for me. I was still looking away when I felt breath on my neck, I hunched my shoulders and smiled.

"He has something for you."

"He what?" I said as I spun round.

Peter jumped back and stood exactly were I was with his sisters under his arm. I walked up feeling rather shy. He chuckled and said,

"Come on now, I thought you would have taken after your father. Strong, brave and never shy. I have been watching you and you have a little bit of fire in you don't you?"

"Ha... I guess so Sir, but how do you know my father?"

"Well dear Luna, this is something that should be left for the Great Aslan to explain, but I will give you these."

He took out a necklace, that said James Kirkwall. It was made of emeralds. I took it and he whispered,

"Get the one you love the most to put it on and you will see what happens."

He then pulled out a sword, in a black leather sheath and I silver shield with a red lion on it as well. I gasped and tears left my light blue eyes. Oh my these are beautiful. I took the sword and shield passing them to Lucy and Susan. I then turned to him and hugged him.

"Thank you Sir I will treasure them forever."

"I am so glad that you like them. They are in good hands I hope?" he said with a smile.

"Indeed Sir." I walked back and we all watched him leave.

Peter and his sisters and the beavers started to make their way quickly to the river while I just stayed in my spot. Peter looked behind him and saw me looking at the necklace in my hand. He walked back over and looked at me. I smiled and asked,

"Could you put this on for me?"

"Of course."

He took the necklace and slowly put it round my neck and clipped it up at the back. What happened next caused me to blush and it sent shivers down my spine. He ran his hands over my shoulders and smiled.

"Come on we have to be quick. The ice Is melting."

We ran down and saw the ice slowly braking off and getting dragged off down with the fast current. I hand placed my sword round my waist and put my on my back.

"Come on everyone. This way!" Peter shouted as everyone followed him down to the river.

I held back a little bit but the sound of howling echoed through the air. I quickened my pace and when I got down they had already started walking over the ice. Susan waited for me and then Lucy looked up and saw those same wolves that came after us the first time.

"RUN!" Peter shouted but we weren't quick enough and the wolves jumped on front of us and behind us.

I went with my instincts as did Peter and drew our swords. The lead wolf who was called Morgrim chuckled, and started patronising and taunting Peter. One had Mr Beaver an d was snapping at him.

"All my Queen wants is for you to take your brother and go."

"HES LIEING RUN HIM THREW!"

"Why would she want us to leave? SHE WANTS TO KILL US!"

"Hmmm smart girl you are. It doesn't matter!"

I was getting more and more worried and he was walking closer and closer to Peter.

"Come on boy! You don't have the guts do ya? Hurry up because I am not waiting for ever and neither will the river!" Morgrim barked.

I looked round and his sword was shaking in his hands. Come on Peter you can do it. I said in my head. We heard rumbling and cracking. Lucy looked up and cried,

"PETER!"

he looked up and the icy waterfall was cracking and water started to pour out. I panicked and Peter shouted,

"HOLD ON TO ME!"

Me, Su and Lu all did what he said. I sheathed my sword first and then grabbed hold of his coat which was soaked to the bone. He through his arms up and slammed his sword into the ice. Soon a thundering crack filled the air and a massive wave of freezing cold water engulfed us. When we surfaced Peter made sure we were all there. I was next to Susan and kept my arm around her and tightened my grip on his coat, closing my eyes. Soon though we managed to get to land and me and Susan hugged and then turned to Peter who was standing there holding Lucy's coat... but no Lucy. I looked at Susan and then I shouted,

"LUCY?"

"LUCY!" Susan shouted after and then came a tiny voice came.

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

We all turned to see little Lu walking over freezing cold. Peter finally breathed and walked over to his baby sister and wrapped her coat around her shoulders.

"Don't worry dear, your brothers got you well looked after." Mr Beaver said with a smile and then Mrs Beaver added,

"And I don't think you guys will be needing those coats any more."

* * *

**AN: That was an incredibly long chapter folks haha I still have quite a long way to go it is very annoying haha :) Please everyone I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I do hope you review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Chapter 7 is here :D LUNA FINDS OUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT! hehe I love this story and I actually really mean it haha :) well please enjoy an review as usual. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

Thank Aslan that Lucy was okay. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost two of them. Anyway we were looking at the trees blossoming, and the grass peeking through what was left of the snow. I cast a quick glance to Luna who blushed. I chuckled and wrapped an arm round her.

"Peter I am so sorry for being so horrible. It wasn't right of me." she said all rushed.

"Don't be daft we have all had our fair share of shouting and arguing Luna. I'm just happy that we are still close. I don't know what I would have done with out your help. Thanks." I said with a smile.

She giggled and we carried on walking through the forest before we came to a huge clearing. The beavers gasped.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan's camp Lucy." the beavers replied.

We walked through the camp. We all got very awkward stares and it was pretty uncomfortable to be honest with you. We arrived at what I think is "Aslan's" tent. I unsheathed my sword and held it up to what I am guessing is his main general or something.

"We have come to see Aslan!"

Everyone behind us all bowed down low and the centaur nodded his head to the tent and then bowed himself. I looked to Luna who looked just as confused and the rest of us. We waited a couple of seconds and then a massive lions paw came out of the tent followed by the rest of its magnificent golden body. I turned my sword and placed the tip in the ground and the girls all bowed low.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam! Welcome Luna, Lucy and Susan, Daughters of Eve!" he said with a velvet voice. "And beavers you have my thanks, but were is the fifth?"

I stood up followed by the rest.

"That's why we are here Sir." I said looking down.

Luna rested her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it softly. I sighed and so did she.

"We had a bit of trouble along the way." Susan said holding Lucy close to her.

"Like what?" Aslan asked.

"He betrayed them your majesty." Mr Beaver explained.

I winced as the whole camp roared with anger and the stamping of hooves and paws thundered through my head.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" the main general who was called Oreius bellowed as he unsheathed his sword.

"PEACE Oreius. How could this happen?" He asked, his voice full of sorrow.

I saw Luna let a tear fall over onto her cheek. I never thought I would see her this torn up about losing Edmund. From the first day they met, he made that little fire inside her burst into unmerciful flames that could burn a house down in seconds haha.

* * *

Luna's POV...

Well this trip has officially got as weird as it can... I hope haha. Peter was in pieces. It started eating at my heart making it hurt. He answered Aslan's question with,

"It was my fault really. I was to hard on him." Peter then looked to Susan who sighed and said,

"We all were."

Aslan looked down and his bright golden eyes became clouded when Lucy said,

"But Sir he is our brother..."

His answer forced me to let every tear I had in my eyes to spill over. Peter pulled me into a hug and I cried into him.

"I know dear one, but that makes this all the worse. This may be harder than you think."

Once I had composed myself me, Lucy and Su were shown to our tent. When we got there we were shocked. It was massive. It had three beds set up and they all had a dress lying on them. I ran to the bed that had the light blue dress on it. Lucy and Susan giggled and we all got changed. When I walked out of our tent into the setting sunlight I saw Peter standing on top of the hill. I smiled and wondered up to him.

"Are you not lonely up here?" I said and he jumped ten feet in the air. "Sorry Pete." I said with a giggle.

"No it's fine Luna... Wow you look beautiful in that dress by the way." Peter said as he looked out over the ocean.

Did he just say that? Oh my... God stop blushing, it's rather embarrassing. I looked down and smiled whispering,

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

"Thanks..." was all he said to me.

I hugged him and he hugged back tighter. I didn't want him to let go of me. He was so warm.

"I am sorry I'm acting like this Luna. I miss Edmund." he said sadly as he pushed me away.

"I know you do Peter. So do I." I whispered and he laughed.

"Really?"

"Yes Pete I really do miss him. Im really tired so I'm gonna go to bed." I said with a smile.

"Night Luna." he said as he looked back over the ocean.

As I was walking back to my tent a centaur found me and grabbed my arm dragging me towards Aslan's tent.

"Don't man handle me please." I said angrily as I shook him off.

"Many apologies Lady Luna but Aslan has requested to speak to you." he said and I suddenly found it very hard to swallow.

This is it. Maybe I will finally know what I am doing here. I walked up to the tent and took a deep breath. I looked back at the centaur and he nodded his head to go in. I pushed open the tent and came face to face with Aslan. Oh... Wow this is very different. Every breath I took was uneasy and he chuckled.

"Come now dear one sit with me." he said with a warm lion smile.

I did as I was told and sat next to him. I pulled out the necklace and he sighed.

"I guess you wish to know why that was given to you and why it was your fathers? Yes?"

"Yes Sir." I said and he chuckled.

"Alright dear one. Many years ago your father was given this by his mother. He then lost it and he felt his heart brake a little bit. He then went to war and when he got back a woman had it. She found it in the forest. That woman was your mother. He remembered what his mother said, "Put this on the one you love. They will never forget you and you will never forget them until the necklace is lost." so he took it out of her hands and he clasped it round her neck. That's how he knew she was right for him. As for it being given to you, I am still not sure unless there is something that you are hiding?" he said making me hide my face.

"Okay well when Father Christmas arrived I had already developed feelings for Peter. I mean he is annoying and angry and always arguing with Edmund but then he's also caring and he loves all of them and he would die trying just to keep them all safe." I said as I saw a glint of happiness enter the lions eyes."Do you think he knew?" I asked.

"Ah that man knows everything. Does Peter know how you feel about him?"

"Not that I know of."

"Did he put the necklace on you?"

"Yes..."

Aslan laughed and I sat there rather confused.

"What's so funny?" I said smiling slightly.

"Well then of course he knows how you feel."

I thought for a moment and then I could feel my cheeks warm up. Not again. I quickly changed the subject.

"Why am I here?"

"To finish what your father started. He wasn't royalty, he was friends of the royal family of Narnia. This was many years ago when the White Witch finally decided she would try and take over my country. See he died trying. So he was know as "James Kirkwall, The Man Who Died Trying." he has always been remembered."

"Wait so I was brought here to help the Kings and Queens defeat the White Witch?"

"Indeed dear one." Aslan said and then added, "We must leave this conversation until tomorrow as for now it is getting late."

"Alright... Thanks Aslan." I said with a smile as I walked out of his tent.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I was walking to my tent when I saw Luna walk out of Aslan's tent. I thought for a moment and then I realised that he must have told her why she is hear. I walked up slowly to her. She was twisting the necklace between her fingers.

"Luna?" I said and she snapped her eyes up.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why your here?" I asked and she smiled.

We walked back to our tents and the remaining troops that were still awake had their eyes on us.

"Partly. I mean Aslan said my father died fighting against the White Witch before she made the spell to put it under the 100 year winter. He is always remembered as "James Kirkwall, The Man Who Died Trying!" he said that I was to complete what he started. To fight by the Kings and Queens and kill the Witch. So that is what I will do." she said and then we reached our tents.

She turned to face me and I smiled. She makes my heart skip a beat every time I look into her eyes. I pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Night Luna."

"Night Pete." she whispered as she pulled away and kissed my cheek.

I went totally red and walked off into my own tent. I found some bed clothes and shoved them on. They were surprisingly cosy. I pulled the blanket back and climbed into my hammock. I really needed a good night sleep. I pulled my blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes. I swung my hammock slightly and I smiled.

* * *

Luna's POV...

I walked in and quickly got myself changed into some bed clothes. I snuck into my bed and wrapped the warm velvet covers over me and closed my eyes. I fell into a weird, restless sleep. It was about my father. He was fighting against the Witch. He was doing really well until the Witch started to attack him quicker then he could block. She knocked his sword out of his hand and kicked him to the ground. His face was so pale. He looked so scared and then I woke up just as she killed him. I screamed and flung myself up, breathing heavily and I had sweat and tears running down my face.

"Luna? Are you okay?" a small voice that belonged to Lucy said through the dark.

"Yeh sorry just a bad dream that's all." I whispered and lay back down.

"Alright goodnight Luna." Susan whispered through the darkness.

Oh my... I cant believe that really happened. Should I really be dreaming about him? I haven't been for my whole life. I need to tell Aslan. I quietly got out of bed and crept over to his tent.

"Aslan?"

"Yes Luna?" he said almost fatherly.

"I need to ask you something but I cant wait until morning." I said feeling really bad about interrupting his sleep.

"What is it you need Luna?" he said motioning me to sit with him again.

"Well I have just had the most horrible dream... about my father." I said and his tone became serious when he asked me,

"What happened in this dream?"

"He was fighting the Witch and he was doing fine until she started sending attacks to quickly for him to bl-block and she knocked his sword out of his hand and then kicked him to the ground. I woke up before I found out what happened."

"Hum... Maybe it has something to do with that necklace?" Aslan said as I took it in my hands again.

"I'm not taking it off. I have waited so long to find something from him."

"That's fine dear one just keep an eye on those dreams of yours though. They could mean something." Aslan said and added, "Now go back to bed okay."

"Alright, goodnight Aslan. Thanks by the way." I said with a smile.

"No problem dear one." I walked out looking at the necklace.

What if that really did mean something.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I rose early this morning. I got up and got myself cleaned up and changed. I strapped my sword round my waist and walked into the rising sunlight. I walked past the girls tent and back up on the hill I was on last night. I looked out over the ocean that glittered in the sunlight. There was a small castle in the background. What is that place? I thought sadly out load.

"That is Castle Cair Paravel. The castle of the four thrones in one in which you will sit as High King." I jumped a little at the sound of his voice and then my hand returned to its place on the hilt of my sword and I sighed.

"You doubt the prophecy?"

"I'm not who you all think I am..." I said sadly.

"Peter Pevensie, formally from Finchley. Mr Beaver also said you were going to turn him into a hat." Aslan said with a chuckle causing me to laugh a little bit.

I looked out again and then a horn sounded. What? I spun round and my eyes filled with worry. Who's horn is that? After a little bit of contemplating I realised it was Susan's horn.

"SUSAN!" I shouted and ran down the hill through the camp and passed everyone.

I heard the pounding of paws and hooves and the beating of wings. I ran through the river, drawing my sword. When I got to the other bank, those wolves turned their attention on me. They circled round me and they snapped at my ankles. My breath started to get quick and it was obvious I was scared. I quickly turned around to see Aslan and a huge roar rang through the air and Oreius came charging out of the trees drawing his sword.

"STAY YOUR WEAPONS! This is Peter's battle!" Aslan grumbled.

"We've been through this before, you don't have the guts!" the wolf, that was called Morgrim snapped, causing me to flinch.

Morgrim chuckled darkly and grumbled out,

"Come on! You think your a King, but your going to die... Like a DOG!" He pounced on me but luckily my sword ran right through him.

Susan, Lucy and Luna all squealed and jumped out of the tree and pushed off the dead wolf. When I sat up I had shock written all over my face and soon I was wrapped in the arms of my sisters. Aslan lifted his paw and the other wolf ran.

"Follow him... he will lead you to Edmund!" Aslan said, as the small handful of troops he brought with him charged into the forest after the wolf.

When I stood up, I was bowled into by Luna.

"I thought you were dead..." she said as she cried into my chest.

"Shhh don't cry Luna... I'm still here and I'm fine." I said holding her close.

I heard Su and Lu squeal as we hugged. Oh come on girls I don't love her... do I? I had to ask myself that a few times and yet I still couldn't really convince myself haha. Aslan cleared his throat and we all walked over to him.

"Peter... clean your sword." he said and I did so.

I placed the tip of the sword again and gripped the hilt of my sword tightly as he rested his huge paw on each of my shoulders. He smiled at me and announced,

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfs Bane, Knight of Narnia!"

Oh my... Oh wow haha I just got a new title. I looked at Lucy and Susan with a smile and then winked to Luna. I was so happy as no one ever expected this. Seeing as we only really arrived 3 days ago.

* * *

Edmund's POV...

I was tied to a tree... thanks Witch... Any way I was gagged as well. Her bloody dwarf kept walking around the tree and pointing his knife at me.

"Does the little child want a pillow?" he said and I growled slightly.

He finally left me alone and I started to think. Will I ever see my family again? I felt warm tears well in my eyes making them sting slightly. Please come and save me! Soon I heard hooves, paws and wings and the sound of... swords? Suddenly griffins, centaurs, fauns and everything came charging into the camp. The centaur untied me and then threw me on his back. He looked at me and i smiled as he tied the dwarf in my spot. He galloped through the woods and we arrived at Aslan's camp incredibly early. He was waiting for me on a hill on some rocks.

"Aslan... I made a huge mistake... Is there anyway I can change it?" I asked sadly.

He looked at me with eyes that were so golden they looked like the sun. We stood on top of the hill and he said to me,

"Edmund, there is know way we can change the past." he said looking at me dead in the eye.

I let out a pain filled sigh and one of those warm stinging tears rolled down my pale face. Why does this have to be so hard for me but what he said next made me feel angry for some reason which is still unknown to me.

"But just because, one cannot change the past does not mean one can not change the future." he said.

"How can I do that? Everyone thinks and knows I'm a traitor Aslan." I said raising his voice.

"Edmund, you will show them your courage and strength. Peter won't be able to run a country without you and your sisters and Luna. Peter won't be able to fight a battle on his own. The Narnian's will see how much you help them Edmund. Just now you are seen as an outsider, but with the correct training you will be perfectly capable of pleasing everyone who lives in Narnia and everywhere around it. You will see..." he said with a smile.

We were still chatting when I heard a familiar little voice shout my name.

"EDMUND!"

I looked round and saw all four of them standing at the bottom of the hill. Peter had his hand over Lucy's mouth. I looked at Aslan who had one last thing to say to me,

"Don't mention this talk. It is strictly between you and I. Understand?" I nodded and walked down the hill.

Aslan followed me all the way down the hill and stood next to me and said,

"There is no need to speak to your brother about what has passed." They all nodded and Aslan left.

I said rather shyly,

"Hello..."

Lucy smiled and wrapped her arms around me and and I did that back to her. I rested my head on hers and placed a kiss in her hair. When she pushed away Susan wrapped me in a hug and she smiled at me. Luna looked at me with a hard stare, but then it softened. She motioned me to come over to her. I did as she asked and she hugged me. I didn't hug back until she whispered,

"I forgive you Edmund, for everything that had happened. I don't care how horrible you where to me all those days ago. I missed you, I had no one to argue with." she said with a laugh as she pulled away from me.

I then looked to Pete hoping he would hug me... but he didn't. All he did was stare at me and then said,

"Get some sleep..."

I sighed and walked passed him. As I did my expression changed from love to sadness. Susan, Lucy and Luna all glared at him and he sighed turning back round.

"Edmund?" he shouted and I turned round.

"Try not to wonder off again..." he said trying to joke a little.

I smiled slightly as wondered of to the tent I would be sharing with Peter.

* * *

**AN: HAHA! Hope you enjoyed that chapter :) please review. Thanks :) All Welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yay this story is getting under way :D Well that's all I have to say really haha so lets get on with the chapter shall we :) Please do enjoy and please do review ;) Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

It was a warm Narnian morning haha. Never thought I would say that but anyway. Me, Ed, Lu and Susan were sitting round a low wooden table eating toast and drinking water. I kept looking at Peter because he wouldn't sit with us. He kept leaning against a huge boulder eating an apple. For some reason he wasn't happy today.

"Narnia is not going to run out of toast Ed!" Lucy said rather humorously, and trying to lighten the mood slightly.

I laughed and said,

"Yeh slow down a bit Ed."

He smiled and then Peter said,

"No so pack some for the journey back..."

"Peter? What are you talking about?" I shouted and Lucy added,

"We are leaving?"

"No Lu we aren't!"

"Yes you guys are..." Peter said blankly.

"But Pete they need us!" Ed said once he'd swallowed the remains of the toast in his mouth.

"All of us!" Lucy cried and Peter came to join us.

"Look I promised mother I would look after you and keep you safe. So far I haven't done so well. Your going and I'm staying behind to help." he said.

I stayed out of this. It seemed like it should be a sibling argument haha so I listened to Edmund's answer.

"They need us Peter. I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Wow... I guess I should have expected him to come up with that. Peter looked pretty crap today. He looked very pale. I sighed and moved closer. He moved away. I growled and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Peter shouted.

"Well seeing as you guys are having a "sibling" argument I was kinda thinking I would get some practice seeing as I. AM. NOT. LEAVING until my work here is done!" I said and walked off.

I saw Susan get up and heard her say,

"Well I guess that is it then..."

"Now where are you going?" Peter said rather sadly knowing he was loosing to me haha.

"To get in some practice." she said picking everything up and smiled at Lu.

Lucy smiled so wide it didn't look natural. She jumped up with Susan and an grabbed her dagger and cordial. I heard Peter sigh and Edmund laugh as he got up.

"Come on boys lets get these swords into practice." I said walking proudly over to Oreius who had three horses tacked up.

* * *

Peter's POV...

Grrr she really knows how to push my buttons. I knew she would win this. If she goes, Susan goes which then makes Lu go and sadly Edmund joined in causing me to have to go too. She was walking over the hill towards Oreius who had three horses ready. There was a unicorn, a chestnut horse and a jet black horse. Luna ran straight towards the black horse. She was stroking it and speaking to it... and it spoke back... really a horse speaking back to you? I would find it rather creepy. Me and Ed joined her and Oreius said that _I had to ride_ the Unicorn. Edmund seemed chuffed with his new steed and I was a little nervous. Luna whispered to me though,

"Pete don't be nervous because it will make him nervous. Just relax you will be fine."

Don't be nervous! DONT BE NERVOUS! I have never ridden a horse in my life. Anyway Oreius helped me get on and then he went through all the instructions. There were so many things to do. Luna practised with Oreius. She was actually pretty good. I was impressed, she was almost naturally talented with a sword. Me and Ed on the other hand weren't so good haha. It took a bit of time for us. Luna had not long finished practising when she trotted her horse over to the girls. Oreius came walking over to us.

"Right boys. You've seen your friend do it now you two do it. I want you to go down to the beach and then gallop up here and start the sword fighting in that little valley bit. Okay?" he said looking at us.

I looked at Ed who nodded and I said,

"Yes Sir."

"Good now get to it boys. Remember swords up when fighting." he said as he trotted back to camp.

Right so me and Ed walked down to the beach and then spun our horses round. We both smiled at each other and Ed spurred his horse which was called Philip, forward. I had a delayed start but my Unicorn Jewel managed to catch up no problem. We galloped up the hill full speed and then we got to the little valley. We started the small fight. Edmund kept dropping his sword slightly.

"Keep your sword up, like Oreius showed us."

Susan, Lucy and Luna smiled at each other and then walked over to see what all the commotion was about back at camp. Soon Mr Beaver came walking up to the horses and Philip reared.

"Wow horsey!" Edmund said.

When he landed, all feet on the ground again he shook his head and said,

"My name is Philip."

"Oh sorry..." Edmund said.

I laughed slightly and Edmund smiled a massive smile. It was nice to see him happy again. It had been a very long time.

"Edmund, the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan." Mr Beaver said slightly alarmed.

I saw Edmund suddenly begin to shake and his smile faded quicker than it appeared. We jumped off Jewel and Philip and we walked into the main camp awaiting the arrival of the cold hearted Witch.

* * *

Luna's POV...

When we got to the camp we realised what was happening. The White Witch was coming to speak with Aslan about Edmund. I could just tell. I was so scared, after what happened to my father... oh no what if she knows about me? All these thoughts kept running through my head and I never noticed Su and Lu holding my hands. I caught sight of Edmund and Peter. Poor Ed, this isn't a good time for him is it. When Edmund came over I shook off the girls hands and wrapped an arm around him. He smiled a little and then looked down. Peter stood very close to me, almost like to protect me. I moved myself and Ed behind him.

"What does she want?" I whispered.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it will be about Edmund." Peter whispered back.

I felt bad for Ed and I whispered,

"Don't worry Ed, she wont hurt you. I wont let her and neither will Pete I promise!"

"Thanks Luna."

"Don't worry about it Ed." I said as I held him close to me.

It wasn't that long a wait before _she _arrived with her little army. I looked at the weird little dwarf that kept looking at Edmund. I glared at it and he looked away. He then shouted,

"Attention please welcome Jadis Queen of Narnia."

Everyone stayed quite as her minions carried her in on her weird throne. She looked at Edmund... wait her eyes were on me? I froze, her stare was painful. It pierces threw my heart like a thousand knives. I looked around hoping someone was behind me but I wasn't that lucky.

"Hmm looks like you have a weakling and a traitor in your midst Aslan." the White Witch said.

Weakling? WEAKLING! Who does she think she is calling me a weakling? I would kick her ass into next Tuesday if I wanted to. I looked hard into her eyes. She was the scariest person I had ever seen in my life.

"His offence was not of your concern, and leave her out of this!" Aslan said, but Jadis just laughed.

"Leave her out of this. Ha... I killed her damn father for a reason. She should never have come here."

"That was my choice not hers." Aslan growled.

She changed the subject pretty quickly back to Edmund, but I knew she wanted me dead.

"That boy will die on the stone table, and if you don't remember the Deep Magic Aslan!" she shouted.

"DON'T CITE THE DEEP MAGIC TO ME WITCH! I was there when it was written." Aslan bellowed causing me to jump.

Aslan then asked to speak with the Witch alone. She agreed and they both walked into his tent. We all sat down and Peter wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Edmund was pulling out the grass.

"Ed... calm down Aslan knows what he is doing. He wont let you go without a fight." I said as I placed my hands over his.

"I'm going to die Luna. She wont leave until she gets what she wants."

"If he cant do anything then I will go!" I shouted and everyone stopped talking and gasped.

"None of you are dying for her, just so she can be happy." Peter said.

I looked at him and I was very close to him yet again. I blushed and he smiled and then he looked away.

* * *

Peter's POV...

Every time I get close to her I get scared. I like her so much but I just cant tell her. We had waited for ages, probably a good few hours. Soon the Witch appeared and we all stood up. Aslan padded out behind her. She walked in line with Edmund and Luna, staring at them and making them both feel very uncomfortable. I really want to kill her so Ed can be without the torment and the fear.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adams blood." Aslan said, and the Witch turned her gazed to him as she walked backwards to her throne.

"How will I know, you'll keep your promise?" she questioned and what came next scared us all.

Aslan let out a thundering roar and the whole camp went quite and the Witch sat down immediately. We all burst out laughing. I hugged Ed who was happy to hug me back. I then hugged Luna. What was going to happen though... if neither Ed or Luna was to die on the Stone Table? I saw Lu look at Aslan. She new something was up, better than anyone.

* * *

**AN: Yay :) Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry that I haven't uploaded this story for a while. Many apologie. Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chapter 9 :) Thank you for all reviews and help you give me :) I hope you liked this chapter :D Love you all **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

After dinner I decided I would go to sleep. I was rather tired seeing as I hardly got any sleep last night. I walked to my tent were Lucy and Susan had already gone to sleep. I was just about to walk in when someone grabbed my arm. I gasped and spun around to be met by almost black eyes. I sighed in relief that it wasn't someone coming to kill me or so I thought... The persons hand was cold and it was black and furry. What the...? That's creepy! I thought. I screamed and the thing grabbed me, throwing me over its shoulder and ran out of the camp before anyone could say boo. He ran through the woods and it sounded like a cow. It had a huge black beast. I was shaking and I wanted to scream but he told me he would kill me himself if I did, so I decided to keep my huge mouth shut this time.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I had just gotten in my hammock when I heard a piercing scream. Edmund shot up but I told him to stay put. I grabbed my sword and ran outside. Everyone was crowded round the girls tent, so I walked over. Oreius picked up something shiny. I barged through the crowds of fauns and other creatures. The shiny thing was Luna's necklace. I snatched it out of Oreius' hands and held it in my own. I looked up and almost cried. Aslan marched out of his tent and got our attention.

"What has happened?"

"Luna is gone Aslan!" I shouted and my three siblings came running out at the sound of her name.

"How could this happen?" Aslan said angrily.

"She said she was going to sleep... So we all did too. I don't know what happened after that but we all heard a scream. Aslan we need to save her." I said as I gripped her necklace tighter.

"EVERYONE LEAVE! I must speak with Peter alone. This is incredibly important." Aslan said and everyone left.

Susan took Lu away as she was crying her eyes out as she just lost her best friend and the only one who believed her. Edmund was torn up. She was going to take his place if the Witch was to still kill him. She forgave him for everything he had done. Susan felt heart broken. She had lost a friend as well. Someone that cared for her opinion most of the time and one that was special to her, and I... well I can now admit that I love her. I need her, and I will not rest until I know she is safe with me, with my family.

"Peter come..." Aslan said and I followed quickly.

* * *

Luna's POV...

God how long is he planning on running for, I'm feeling kind of sick. I put my hand to my neck. My necklace... it was gone. The beast soon slowed and I got thrown on the floor. I landed with a huge thump and I rolled across the ground. Suddenly I had a huge staff in my face. My eyes widened and I gasped a little. The Witch laughed and swung her staff in her right hand.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you dead. The little King cant live with out you." she said leaning closer to me.

Peter cant live without me? What is she going to do? All these questions were flooding through my head.

"What do you mean?" I said as tears sprung to my eyes.

"The little King loves you. If you are gone he wont know what to do with himself, and he will fail Aslan and all the Narnian's will fall to me." she said leaning closer to me.

I closed my eyes and she laughed. My heart was beating so fast, and I was helpless. I curled my self up next to a tree trying to push myself away from her but she... she got me. I suddenly felt a cold rock feeling work its way up my body and it froze me into... stone.

* * *

**AN: I know its quite a short chapter but I hope you liked it :) hehe please I hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks :) All Welcome **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10 :O Interesting chapter that last one haha :) Please review and enjoy this chapter :) Love you all for reviewing. Makes my life better :) because I know what you don't like and do like so please keep it up :) **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

Me and Aslan had a chat but he said he couldn't do anything tonight and I just had to accept it.

"Peter get some sleep." he said.

"I'll try..." I said with as sigh.

"Good man."

I walked out and went straight to my tent. Edmund had gotten to sleep fine but I looked deep into her necklace. James Kirkwall must have been a very brave man, to fight that cold hearted woman. I jumped into my hammock and sighed pulling my blanket over me. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lucy's POV...

Me and Susan were fast asleep but I woke up to the sound of padding paws. I opened my eyes, and saw a shadow of Aslan on the tent.

"Susan? SUSAN... wake up its Aslan."

We grabbed our weapons, shoes and cloaks and crept out to follow him. We tried to stay as quite as possible but it didn't happen. Aslan stopped walking and he let out a sigh. Oh come on we can't even creep after a talking lion.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" he said sadly.

"We couldn't sleep..." I said.

"Can't we come with you Aslan?" Susan added.

"Of course but when I tell you to not follow I mean it as I must go on alone." he said with authority in his voice.

"And I would be glad of the company until that time."

Me and Susan grabbed his mane and we walked with him for what seemed hours. We could tell he was happy to have us but we knew we shouldn't have come. Aslan stopped and looked at us both in turn.

"I am afraid I must go alone for here onwards dear children." Aslan said.

We let go of his mane and he walked on alone. Susan dragged me behind some bushed and we had full view of what was happening. He walked and walked until he got the foot of the path. There were horrid creatures. Minitors, Hags, Werewolves, Wolves and many more disgusting things. They were chanting, laughing and screeching.

"What is he doing?" I said as tears welled up in my eyes.

"I don't know, but he knows what he is doing Lu." Susan said holding me close to her.

We watched as he got to the foot of the table. A minitor tapped him and he growled low. He got hit suddenly in his side and he fell to the ground. I gasped and the tears fell from my eyes as I buried my head in Susan's shoulder. She rubbed my back and let me cry.

"BIND HIM!" Jadis shouted.

Ropes began to be tied around his body, legs and nose and the she shouted,

"STOP, FIRST LET HIM BE SHAVED!" He lost his beautiful golden mane.

They continued to bind him up, after that they dragged him up the stairs onto the table. They tide the ropes to the side of the table. He knew what he was doing that's for sure! HE IS GOING TO DIE!

"TONIGHT THE DEEP MAGIC WILL BE UPHEESED!"

Her army cheered and screeched with happiness and joy. Jadis kneeled down and stroked him.

"You know Aslan, I'm ashamed of you. Your giving your life and saving no one." she laughed.

We heard him take his last deep breath and the last thing he heard was beating from the sticks and cheering. She took the stone knife down into his side and he let out a small, yet audible yelp, and one more deep breath. He was dead and he did nothing to stop that.

"THE GREAT CAT... IS DEEEAAAAD!" Jadis shouted.

Susan burst into tears and I cried more and more. Once all of her army left we ran to his side and we sat next to his lifeless body. I started to open my cordial but Susan stopped me saying,

"Lucy its to late. He's... Gone." and her sweet tears fell from her eyes.

We stayed with him for ages and we both ended up sleeping on him. When we woke up the sun was just starting to rise. Susan sat up and rubbed her eyes and said sadly,

"Come on Lu."

"We can't just leave him."

"Our brothers will wonder what's happened to us Lu."

"Wait the trees..." I whispered.

The petals and leaves on the trees sent a message to our brothers informing them that Aslan was dead and that we were safe and no harm had come to us. This was going to be hard on Peter. He just lost Luna who he obviously loved with all his heart and now he lost the one who was going to help him lead an army into a battle that they could lose.

* * *

Peter's POV...

Me and Edmund were fast asleep, sweet dreams all round... ha... yeh right we were both having nightmares but sadly mine was going to become reality. I felt something soft brush my cheek and I woke up. There was a pink lady made of petals and leaves. I drew my sword and the lady spoke.

"Be still my Kings, I bring grave news on your sisters." she said.

"What? Their asleep?" Edmund said confused.

"My Kings they followed the Great Aslan to the Stone Table last night. The lion is dead but your sisters are safe and no harm has come to them. I am sorry about bringing the news at such an early hour." she said as she disappeared.

I got up and Edmund followed. I found some clean clothes and went to get washed up were as Edmund went to get breakfast. If this is true... I mean Aslan is dead then I am totally screwed. I don't know how to lead an army.

* * *

Lucy's POV...

Me and Susan removed the rope round his nose. Soon mice started eating threw the other ropes.

"No get away, all of you, get away." Susan shouted trying to shoo away the mice.

"Susan... Look." I said.

They were eating threw the ropes freeing him. A while after Susan picked me up and we started walking down the stairs. Suddenly a thundering crack and massive shake of the ground filled the air. Susan and I fell to the ground and then we looked up... he was gone...

"He's gone... The tables cracked." I said and we ran back to the table.

There was an arch way with stone steps. The sun was directly in the middle of it. We were so confused until he appeared in the gap and Susan and I ran round the sides of the table. He strolled down the steps and when we all met in the middle he was enveloped in a hug from the both of us. He chuckled and me and Susan both giggled happily.

"We saw the knife? How are you alive? Peter and Edmund would have gone to war." I said panicked.

"If the Witch really knew what to do, she would have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. See when a victim that has done nothing wrong dies in a traitors place the Deep Magic and even death it's self turns back." he said and added,

"Now I have to find Luna, she could be a great help. Now climb on my back, we may have for to go. And you may want to cover your ears." he said and we climbed on his back and then he let out a thundering roar and started to run.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I walked into Aslan's tent hoping this wasn't true but when I got in there... I realised it was.

"She was right... He's gone." I said as I exited Aslan's tent.

"Then you will have to lead us..." Edmund said.

"I can't..." I replied shakily.

"Aslan believed you could, Luna would have too... And so do I." Edmund said as I looked up seeing the hope in his eyes.

"Sir the Witches army nears, I need your orders." Oreius said.

I looked at the map and we sorted out a plan with Edmund. This was going to be so difficult. How am I supposed to do this...

* * *

**AN: Haha hope you liked it :D please I hope you enjoyed it. Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter 11 :) The BATTLE! :O Now cliffhangers haha I have a major liking for them haha :) I am very sorry but I make it that way because its ace :D **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

We had organised a plan and only about an hour later we were in formation. I was at the point of the triangle and then the army was behind spanning out into the triangle. I saw the griffin fly over to me. Oh I hope its good news... that she hasn't turned up or something. It would make my life so much easier. He landed next to me where Luna should be.

"Sir the Witches army is far bigger than our own."

"Numbers don't win a battle." Oreius said.

"No, but I sure bet they help..." I said nervously.

If Luna was here she would be telling me to grow up and fight this battle to the end but I am on my own, and I am scared. I hope Lu and Susan are alright. When I looked forward I saw polar bears? What on earth are polar bears doing here? Next thing I heard was her minitor general roaring and her whole army ran towards us. I stood still with my sword drawn. All the fauns and other creatures, started to wonder if I was scared, which was sadly true. I had my sword raised and I was looking forward. I lowered my sword and griffins started flying over head with massive boulders. Edmund lowered his sword too and looked at Mr beaver who smiled.

"Are you with me?" I choked out to Oreius.

"Till the death." was his reply.

I looked a head, tightening my grip on Jewels mane and she reared up. I shouted,

"FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

When my horses feet hit the ground we changed. My sword was raised once again and my breath was trying to catch up with me, god I hope Susan and Lucy have somehow managed to get more people... if only that could ever happen. It felt like everything went silent and slowed down as we charged closer to her army. Next thing I heard was screeching, yelping, screaming and swords clashing. My army was losing due to being very out numbered. There was female centaur, she had a bow and arrow. This arrow of hers was no ordinary one. She shot the arrow and a thundering screech came and a Phoenix appeared. It created a barrier of fire between my army and the Witch. The over joyed feeling didn't last long as her polar bears charged threw the fire. I had to think of something and quick.

"FALL BACK! GET THEM TO THE ROCKS!" I shouted as I spurred Jewel to gallop faster.

As we made our way to the rocks, a dwarf shot my horse and I flipped off. I was hurt, but I dismissed the pain and ran on. I saw Edmund and shouted,

"ED THERE'S TOO MANY! GET THE GIRLS AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Lucy's POV...

We had be running for ages. I think Aslan had a good idea were Luna could be. He better hurry up because Pete and Ed are going to need help. We saw a stone figure near a tree. It looked so scared. He stopped and said,

"I think we found our Luna..."

"Oh my... she looks terrified Aslan. What do you think she did to her?" I said.

"I don't know dear one. Now we need to be quick." he said and Susan held me close to her again.

We watched Aslan... he breathed on her and she slowly started to unfreeze. There was gasp for breath and she was struggling a little bit. I smiled and ran to her and hugged her so tight I thought she couldn't breath yet again. She hugged me back.

"I missed you Luna and Peter was torn up. ASLAN THE WAR WOULD HAVE STARTED NOW!" I shouted as I helped Luna up and onto his back.

"Don't worry we have one more stop to make." he said and again he started running.

* * *

Peter's POV...

I saw Mr Beaver grab Edmund's hand and dragged him up the cliffs. Edmund shook him off and unsheathed his sword.

"Your brother said to get out of here!" Mr beaver shouted.

"Peters not King yet." Edmund said as he ran off.

Edmund saw the Witch making her way towards me. He really needs to start doing what hes told! Edmund needed to brake that staff of hers. He ran for her. He jumped off a small mound and smashed her wand. Just as she turned round Ed got shoved out of the way. What? Then I saw blonde hair... Luna? Edmund fell on his back and rolled down a small hill. She was having a sword fight with her. She was doing really well. The Witch managed to trip her up. She fell on her back and lost her sword.

"TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF!" she said angrily.

* * *

Luna's POV...

No this is just like what happened to my father. She is not killing me. She swung her sword around in the air and stabbed me in the stomach. I let out a painful cry and she kept pushing the sword further in. Everything suddenly went quite and my eyes felt heavy. Aslan managed to get her off me but the sword was still in my stomach. Peter was with Ed and his sisters.

"Where is Luna?" Lucy asked.

I closed my eyes and held the swords blade with my hands breathing heavily and crying with sheer pain. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Peter with his hands on the hilt and Susan had rested my head on her lap.

"Keep her calm I need to get this sword out of her." I heard Peter say and I managed to choke out,

"NO it hurts, JUST LEAVE ME TO DIE!" I shouted.

He had tears running down his face. I felt hands on my lower legs, putting pressure to hold me down. I started crying and moved my hands off the blade.

"You will be fine Luna... Just stay still" Susan whispered softly and Lucy held my hand.

Edmund started to cry. Wow... Edmund crying, like proper tears... I am impressed... he cares about me. Peter was crying a river already.

"HURRY UP PETER! IT HURTS!" I cried out.

Peter took a deep breath and I closed my eyes tight. Lucy squeezed me hand and Susan tightened her grip on my shoulders. Peter finally pulled the sword out and blood poured out of my side. I started gasping for breath and Edmund let go of my legs shuffling close to Lu. Peter held my hand tightly, not wanting to let go. How do I deserve having these people here. I love them all... so much.

* * *

**AN: Oh dear :'( Poor Pete... found her and might lose her again :( Hope you liked it my readers. Please review :) Thanks. All Welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Chapter 12 :'( Oh man I'm still crying form the last chapter haha -sniffs and concentrates on this one- Well I don't know how I am going to end this story so hum I will see :) Please enjoy and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Luna's POV...

I saw my whole life flash before my eyes. My father holding when I was a baby, my mother being there. Then being with my grandfather in the summer as I started to grow. When I had my first zit. When I went to Academy for the first time. When I first learned the guitar and sing. When my mother died and my father did too. Living with my grandfather. Then my favourite... meeting the Pevensie's and telling them we had so much to explore. Going to Narnia with Lu. Helping Peter and Ed, then seeing Narnia with all of them. Seeing Edmund walk into the Witches castle and everything. Getting my fathers necklace, being turned to stone and what has just happened. I felt the grip on my hand leave and I choked out,

"Hold my hand... don't let go..."

"Don't worry Luna. We are all here." Peter said shakily.

I gasped and gasped and cried. Susan was running her fingers through my hair to comfort me. Edmund took Lu's place holding my right hand. He squeezed my hand and I gave a weak one back. I was loosing my life. Lucy was fumbling around getting her cordial. I wish I could just shout at her, but I couldn't... One: I adore her so much and Two: I don't have the strength. Peter had to leave and I wanted him to come back so I could tell him something I have wanted to ever since I met him.

"Ed... I need Peter hear I have to tell him something." I said in what seemed like ten hours, because it took me that long to say it.

"I will go find him Luna... please hold on." Edmund begged.

"I can... on-only try."

* * *

Peter's POV...

I had to leave I couldn't watch her die. Lucy still hasn't managed to unscrew her cordial yet. I have been pacing here for ages. Suddenly Edmund appeared with tears in his eyes and tear stains on his cheeks.

"Luna wants to talk to you..." he said as he sniffed and whipped his eyes.

No! she cant die not yet. I have so much to tell her. I ran to her side and held her hand tightly and she whispered,

"Peter... I should have told you so long ago but... I just couldn't and I'm sorry..." she started.

"What is it?" I said rather impatient.

She smiled so small it hardly looked like anything.

"I have liked you every since I shook hands with you the first day I met you. When you locked yourself in the bathroom because of Edmund. We had a laugh in the living room... I'll just come out with it... I-I love..." was all she said and she closed her eyes.

"What! Don't die on me Luna." I shouted.

"Its alright I am here. I love... you..." she whispered.

My heart raced and I could speak. So I didn't. I leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. As I pulled away I whispered,

"I love you too Luna."

Lucy finally dropped some of the juice into her mouth and her body froze and she lay there still.

"Come children. She is gone..." Aslan said sadly.

I burst into tears. I cant believe I lost her. I remembered I still had her necklace. I held it in my hand as Susan wrapped her arm around me and Lu held my hand. Edmund began to cry a little. She truly got him more than I did.

* * *

Luna's POV...

My body was cold. My heart started to beat again. Did I die for a bit? That's really confusing. I opened my eyes to see Aslan in front of me. I sighed. He sat next to me and I started to cry.

"Why are you crying dear one?"

"He thinks I am dead... I love him Aslan... I want to be with him!" I shouted.

"Don't worry dear one I have a plan for you. Luna you tried your best, and that is all I ever asked from anyone." Aslan said.

"Do I get to crown him?" I said.

"How did you guess that?" he said with a chuckle.

"I can read your mind..." I said laughing and then added, "I'm only joking... I took a lucky guess Aslan."

"Well shall we make our way to Cair Paravel Lady Luna?" he said offering me a ride.

"Yes please." I said and climbed on his back.

"Lets go then." he said as he stood up with a lion smile.

He ran and we were almost a secret. No one knew about us. We arrived at Cair Paravel before everyone else.

"Get yourself washed up and dressed for the Coronation." he said shoving me into the spare room in the castle.

"Alright Aslan no need to shove me." I said with a laugh.

He chuckled and gave me a lion wink as he walked to check the main hall was ready. I walked into the room and I literally though I was still dead. It was incredible... it was massive. It had a huge bed and red velvet curtains. The carpets were so fluffy. I walked into the bathroom and a bath was already made. Oh wow... I smiled instantly and locked the door. I took off all my clothes and was shocked to still see bruises. I had a huge scare were she stabbed me. She is, oh actually should I say was because she is dead now HA... I jumped in the bath and it felt amazing. My body was aching like crazy and the cuts stung but I didn't care one little bit.

* * *

**XxHours laterxX**

Peter's POV...

Me and my siblings were all dressed and ready for the Coronation. God I was so nervous but excited, but my heart was beating slowly. I still can't believe I lost her. What am I supposed to tell Professor Kirke. Yeh by the way your granddaughter died in a magical land in your wardrobe upstairs. I hate my life but love it too. I am so confused right now. I sighed and then Aslan walked in between us all. He looked at us all in turn.

"You ready?" he asked.

We all nodded and he smiled. The doors opened and everyone was cheering, bowing and everything. Trumpets were playing. My siblings had a smile that wasn't forced. Me on the other hand had one that I tried not to make look fake. We walked to our thrones and Aslan smiled as the beavers walked up with two red velvet pillows with four crowns on them. Tumnus walked up. He must be crowning us. Aslan turned to the side and started speaking.

"I give you Queen Lucy! The Valiant!"

Lucy had the biggest smile on her face as Tumnus walked up and places a little silver crown on her head. I smiled at my baby sister.

"I give you King Edmund! The Just!"

He grinned at me and kneeled slightly and Tumnus placed his silver crown on his head. I smiled at my baby brother too. He deserved to be a King.

"I give you Queen Susan! The Gentle!"

Susan smiled at Lucy and kneeled as he placed her golden crown on her head.

I bet he deliberately waited for ages. Wait Tumnus isn't picking up my crown. I started to worry. Aslan then spoke but it wasn't what I expected him to say.

"Crowning Peter will not be Tumnus."

Everyone gasped and me and my siblings looked rather shocked. I tilted my head slightly as the doors opened.

"Everyone please welcome Lady Luna, Brave heart. The One Who Fought To Save Narnia. She will be presenting Peter with his crown."

My heart jumped 4 beats as Luna walked down the isle. She was beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes... I thought she was dead not that I am complaining. I smiled so bright I thought I blinded her. She looked stunning. Her hair was neatly tied up and she had a beautiful blue dress that complimented her eyes. I had her necklace in my pocket still. Now I can give it to her. She reached the steps and walked up them. Mrs Beaver walked up and Luna stood in front of me. She blushed slightly.

"Finally I give you King Peter! The Magnificent!"

I kneeled in front of Luna and she placed my massive golden crown on my head and as I stood up I passed something to her with a wink. She looked down and gasped. She looked up and smiled as she moved to the side next to Edmund. He smiled at her and Luna gave him a little wink.

"Long live King Peter, Long live Queen Susan, Long live King Edmund and Long live Queen Lucy!"

Everyone cheered and Luna smiled. I know I should have sat down in my throne but I couldn't. I ran to her and picked her up spinning her around. Everyone awed. She blushed and I smiled. She looked at her necklace.

"Would you put it on for me?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course Luna." I smiled and she turned round.

I took the necklace and pulled it round her neck clasping up the back. She spun round and smiled.

"You better get on that throne of yours." She said with a smile.

* * *

**AN: Yay! Haha :) One more chapter left folks :'( -cries- I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks :) All reviews welcome**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Chapter 13 :'( Oh... I am sorry folks this is the last chapter of Luna! This has been a great story and I love everyone that has been reviewing since the beginning and even the people in the middle and even the odd person at the end :) I love all of you very much for all the reviews and advice. Please one more time review. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! JUST LUNA!**

**DestrierSnowflakeMoonwood**

* * *

Peter's POV...

I laughed at her comment and decided that maybe she was right. I walked back to my throne and sat myself down. Everyone cheered and Luna bowed like everyone else. I sent her a wink and she laughed and kneeled down to Mrs Beaver who whispered something to her. What was that beaver saying to her that made her laugh that much? I thought. It had been a while and the Coronation party was in full swing and I had girls everywhere. Gah get away from me! I thought. Luna was laughing at me because I really didn't want anyone but her. I managed to get away and walk to the buffet table. Luna was holding some glasses full of wine. She held it out for me and swirled it around a little bit, with a tiny smile. I shook my head smiling. Cheeky girl. I walked over and she passed the glass to me, and had some of hers. I had some of mine. To me I liked it but to some people they didn't.

"I thought... Lucy didn't get to you on time." I said looking into my glass.

"She did Peter... it was just by the time she got to giving it to me I was already almost dead." she said.

"Did you mean what you told me?" I said looking at her tilting my head a little.

Everyone turned to us and smiled.

"Yes... I did..." she said with a beaming smile as she took my glass out of my hand and put them both on the table.

I smiled and held her close to me. I looked down on her and she looked up with a smile. She is beautiful and her eyes are shining again, like they used to. I leaned down and she went on her tiptoes. I wrapped my arms tighter round her waist and she wrapped hers round my neck. She didn't wait to long before she brushed her lips against mine causing my heart to skip an extra 8 beats. I deepened it. When we pulled apart I whispered,

"I love you Luna... more than anyone I ever have in my life."

"Love you too Pete... more than anyone in the world."

That night felt like forever. We danced together and everything. We all then went onto the balcony and watched the Great Lion Aslan walk across the white sandy beach. Lu began to cry and Luna held her close to her.

* * *

**Xx15 years laterxX **

Luna's POV...

I feel incredibly old... I am now 31, Susan is now 32, Peter is now 33, Ed is now 27 and Lucy is now 25. We had all grown up. Lucy now had a suitor that was willing to court her. Susan was still looking which was worrying me slightly. Edmund found a girl he wanted to court and well as for me and Peter we got married. That was a long time ago. I was 20 when he asked me to marry him. I was over the moon and of course I said yes. I can't believe we have actually been married for 11 years... it is amazing. Right so we were all having breakfast when Lu said,

"I've heard about the White Stag... Who ever catches it makes a wish."

I smiled and Peter carried on eating just like Ed. Dear I do not know why I married him... joke he is amazing.

"That's great Lu why don't we go for a ride after breakfast?" I said and the other three nodded.

* * *

**XxAfter breakfastxX **

Peter's POV...

After breakfast we all mounted our horses and set out after the White Stag. I was in front because I am the best rider... Ha... I was followed close behind my lovely wife Luna and my family. Edmund was trailing behind but we carried on going. We were quite far away when I realised Ed wasn't following any more.

"Hold on... Were is Ed?" I said and everyone looked around for the missing King.

We all followed the track we came down to see him standing there patting good old Philip.

"You alright Ed?" Luna said with a smile.

"Yes I'm alright... just catching my breath." he said and we all laughed when Lu and Susan started repeating what he said.

"What did you say to us before we left Cair Paravel Ed?" Lu said with a cheeky grin.

"You guys stay here and ill catch the Stag myself!" Susan said making everyone laugh some more as Edmund went a little red from embarrassment.

We all went quite and Lu notice something. We all jumped off our horses and walked over to a lamppost.

"Is that a lamppost?" Luna said.

"Looks like it..." I said and then Lucy mumbled something,

"Spare Oom..."

Lucy ran off and Susan and Edmund said in turn,

"Not again!"

We all ran after her and filed into a... wardrobe? The branches turned to... fur coats? That's weird. There was a lot of shoving and shouting and then we all tumbled out the other side of the wardrobe back into Luna's grandfather's house. I looked at Luna who still had her necklace on? I clearly remember that you aren't aloud to take anything out of Narnia? Any way we all looked at each other and then heard the old creaking door open.

"Grandfather..." Luna said with a nervous smile.

He smiled at us all and asked,

"What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

We all smiled at each other and I looked up.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you Sir..."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled wider throwing the ball that Ed smashed through the window to me. I caught it and he said,

"Try me..."

* * *

**AN: Awww there you have it my beautiful readers :) Please I do hope you have enjoyed the whole story of Luna :) I may do one based on PC not sure yet but yeh please review :) Thanks. All Welcome **


End file.
